


Love Dusted

by DrekkDeina



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrekkDeina/pseuds/DrekkDeina
Summary: In order to keep my main story "Dusted" from being shifted to an M-rating, I've put the 'lemon' portions into this story with bookmarks where each chapter goes called, Love Dusted. It will tell you the most intimate stories pertaining to our favorite Zootopia duo. Review, favorite, boost my ego, and enjoy.The first chapter is a insert for Dusted after Chapter 10 as Chapter 10.5More to follow.





	1. Dusted Chapter 10.5

The door to Nick's apartment clicked and swung open to reveal a giggling bunny and frustrated fox entering in haphazardly.

"Stop that, you're gonna rip it and draw attention to yourself," chastised the laughing bunny.

"Ugh," groaned the red fox. "Not like anyone will see anyways if that happened. Why did you have to grab such a small shirt anyways? I had plenty of those…"

"Ah ah ah!" Judy stopped him. "It was all I could find on short notice, and it was yours at some point. You just got… big…" Her eyes raked over Nick, who comically covered himself with his paws.

"Hey… my eyes are up here," Nick said with a raised eyebrow. Judy seemed to ignore him as she admired the lean and muscular form pulling his black t-shirt taut. She grabbed it from his Go-bag duffel in the cruiser, so it should have fit him well, but apparently, he was still putting on bulk.

The rabbit turned and padded away silently to the kitchen, dropping off the bag of groceries she was carrying on the counter.

Nick proceeded to slip into his room and fight with the snug top to get it off before Judy could protest.

He felt a paw on his back and turned to see Judy had snuck up behind him and eyed him with hungry eyes.

"Trying to wiggle out of that thing?" she said with no small degree of saucy humor. Nick rolled his eyes and having had enough of the offending garment, gave Judy a half-lidded stare, and sank his claws into the fabric. He twisted his paws into the shirt and ripped it from his chest, letting out a relieving sigh.

"Oh, thank goodness," Nick breathed. "That thing was starting to disrupt my ability to breathe." He walked over to his closet to pull out a larger blue shirt to throw on. Once his head made it through the neck hole, he could see the bunny frozen in place, staring at where he just was a few seconds ago.

"Hello," Nick beckoned, waving a paw in Judy's face. "Fox got your tongue?"

The rabbit's ears fell over her face as Nick could see the red blush bleeding through her fur. Nick couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Oh, come on," he chided her. "Don't tell me that made you lose your voice."

"Shut up," she seethed from behind her ears, her paws wringing them as an eye peeked between them to give him a melted stare.

Something primal snapped and Nick felt a rush of something he hadn't felt before. It was like his blood was running hot and setting every muscle in his body on edge. Far be it from the first time he wanted to pin Judy down, this was not exactly stronger, just different. It was like something driving him to… oh no.

Nick's ears pinned down to the back of his head while he vacated the room quickly, leaving a confused and still embarrassed rabbit, to head to the bathroom. He frantically opened drawers and tore open the vanity cabinet doors.

"Where is it… where is it!?" Nick hissed to no one in particular. He hunched over the sink and turned it on to splash his muzzle with cold water, calming him a little.

Judy stuck her head in and tilted her head in confusion. Nick jumped upon seeing her enter.

"Whoa there… what's wrong?" the rabbit gently inquired.

"I'm uh… trying to find something," the fox mumbled. "It's a fox thing…." He silently begged that Judy wouldn't ask anything concerning his newfound issue.

"Really?" she asked incredulously, not seeming to take that explanation as reasonable enough.

"Yes, really," the fox assured in a rush. "Now I know you're probably tired so I suggest you get home and get to sleep."

"I'm staying here to look after you. Bogo did give you a couple days to recover. And besides, I'm supposed to watch out for you."

Nick smiled nervously and chuckled a little.

"Yeah that's a bad bad idea. Really bad idea. I suggest a trip home," Nicks attempts at snark falling short with the frantic tone he was doing his best to avoid using.

"Ok," Judy rolled her eyes, "What's wrong? Got fleas?" Nick barked a knee jerk reaction laugh nervously, drawing an even more disconcerting stare from the rabbit.

"No. Not that," conceded Nick. "I'm looking for… medication that I really need."

"You have a condition? I wasn't aware of that." Nick was inwardly facepawing at how innocent her reaction was.

"Sort of," he tried to explain. "It's more like…. A seasonal allergy…"

"But I thought you didn't have any allergies," came the instant reply of the thoughtful rabbit. "I know because you have bragged about that on a few select occasions."

Nick couldn't keep his paw from dragging over his snout in exasperation as Judy stared, waiting for a real explanation. His mind was muddled now and he couldn't think his way out of this. With a resounding sigh and sulking expression, he leaned on the bathroom counter and looked at Judy.

"Do you know much about winter involving foxes?" Nick asked in a murmured tone.

"Well sure," Judy replied with a shrug. "You get a thicker coat, a little antsy, and those I heard about in Bunnyburrow usually became reclusive for a couple weeks. I can't say I really looked that much into it. Fox biology lessons weren't really included in my education. Why?"

Nick growled slight at the lack of understanding happening here.

"It's mating season for me…" Nick finally squeezed out, lowering his head onto the sink and covering his eyes with his paws.

"Oh," was Judy's simple reply. Her tone struck with a realization of his behavior. "So… right now…?"

"I'm fighting with certain leanings that include you."

"And this medication does what?" Judy asked.

"It," Nick tried to come up with the right words, "keeps everything in check. And with my… primal condition… I'm feeling it pretty strongly."

Judy adopted a look that unnerved Nick when he deigned to peek at her again from beneath his paws. He couldn't figure it out but nothing about the small grey rabbit said she was apprehensive around him at this point.

She took a step forward, whereas Nick took one back.

"So, what you're saying," the rabbit doe started in a hushed tone that tickled at a part of Nick's psyche, "is that my fox boyfriend, whose primal senses have been ramped up to eleven, is experiencing something that is making it hard for him to resist preying on this bunny?" Her slow steps were followed by Nick backing slowly into the shower door, he was fighting a blood boiling urge to pin her at this moment but quite the internal mental struggle was keeping him locked in a stalemate on how to proceed.

"I… yes…" Nick revealed, his eyes becoming predatory slits as his claws dug into the counter of the sink. His back finally bumped the door of the shower, drawing a look of slight fear from Nick as he looked back. He wasn't necessarily scared of Judy, maybe how calmly she was taking this, sure, but it was his potential future actions he was scared of. He hadn't had to deal with having someone to spend mating season with, so such feelings were simply medicated into a minimal standard of existence. Now, it was like the last ten years of repressed and neglected urges were surfacing and amplified by his current state. He felt like mental restraints he placed on himself to deal with the world were being tested to the utmost limit and all he wanted was to release said restraints and indulge in letting this tsunami of primal instinct roll over everything.

"I don't see a problem here," Judy told him, sliding a paw under his shirt and running her fingers up the scruff of his chest. A throaty growl escaped him as he shook his head, tilting it back and letting out a resulting, ragged sigh.

When he looked back down to Judy, the world was blurry. It was like a dark circle was pulling at the edges of his vision. He looked to the side to see the bathroom mirror reflecting his state. Wide green eyes with shivering slits greeted his stare. He looked back at the increasingly sultry stare of the rabbit, her eyes glowing with a need that he had never seen in her before. His nose twitched as he took in her scent, intoxicating him beyond all reason. It tore through his mind like a poisonous cloud and threatened to rot him from the inside out.

"Judy," he breathed, "I don't think you understand…" the grey doe leaned in and lifted his shirt a bit and buried her nose in his belly, inhaling deeply and cutting his resistant statement short. He drew in a labored breath and fought against all primal instinct to keep from grabbing at her too hastily. Her own scent spiked in 'tone' and a bittersweet element permeated the air around Nick, his chest rising and falling more rapidly now.

"What I don't understand," Judy mumbled into his fur, "is your need to treat me like I'll break. I'm not fine china." Her other paw gravitated up towards Nick's snout, whereas she pulled it down to her head. Kissing his nose gently, the rabbit dug her claws into his chest fur, enjoying the guttural sound emanating from his maw. As if to add to his already straining control, Judy gave his nose a slow and gentle lick, sending shivers coursing through his body and set his fur on end, fluffing under the pressure of Judy's paw. She noticed the reaction and stood on her toes to reach his ear.

She whispered with a honey sweet tone, "On the other paw… I might not mind being broken."

Before he could possibly think through a proper reaction, his body acted by gripping the bunny by the hips and digging in his extended claws, drawing forth a whimpering gasp from Judy. His jaws opened to nip at her ears playfully, making the tiptoeing rabbit shiver and try falling back on her heels.

Nick gripped her rear tightly and pulled her against him, tugging at an ear in his mouth. Judy had no ability to properly react at this point. It was like her body was lit on fire and all she could do was fall into the heat and hope she wouldn't get burned. Stretching her legs out as her ears were tugged in the fanged snout of her primal mate, she tried to touch the floor once more, only to have her toes curl an inch above the surface as Nick turned his snout to grip the other ear in his fangs and yanked lightly with both ears within his control.

For the first time that night, Judy couldn't restrain the sound of a moan escaping her lips. It came out broken and stuttered, the pitch rising and falling with each twinging nerve being touched in her body.

"Nick…" the grey bunny breathed, her voice as soft as her fur.

The red fox slid his paws from her rump to grip the underside of her thighs, letting her legs straddle his hips. He could feel the slight breeze coming from the shivering tail, apparently showing her latent pleasure in his ministrations. Feeling a little more confident in himself, Nick slid a paw up her back and put the other on her tail, dragging an almost pained gasp from the rabbit.

Nick stopped moving for a second and let her ears fall from his mouth, looking down to the shuddering grey mass hanging off of him.

"Don't… you… dare stop," Judy hazily commanded between throaty breaths. Her face buried deep into Nick's chest as he instantly squeezed her tail with renewed fervor. His fingers moved about the plush puff of dense fur, enjoying how different her small but adorable tail felt to his own. Speaking of which, Nick was vaguely aware of his tail swishing happily behind him, thumping against the shower door on occasion.

One of Nicks errant digits raked too close to the base of Judy's vibrating tail and her head arched back with a startled cry, eyes glazed over and teary. Despite the confusing signals that had the fox wondering whether she was enjoying this or secretly uncomfortable, his primal side was liking this display of submissiveness. A deep rumbling purr came from the rabbit as her ears flopped heavily down her back and Nick had enough civil sense to give her a gently pet down said ears and along her back. The purr increased in volume as the fox continued to gently run his paw over her head, ears, and back.

Finally letting his instincts run loose a bit, Nick decided to take the impromptu event to a new venue. With the bunny wrapped around his hips in a most alluring fashion, he walked her out of the bathroom and made his way down the short hallway.

Taking advantage of his otherwise engaged mental focus, Judy took this opportunity to kiss the scruff on his neck with multiple tender kisses, her buck teeth scrapping lightly with each peck. Nick couldn't make it effectively to the bedroom and lifted the rabbit easily, pinning her to the wall and tilting his muzzle to interlock with Judy's lips, taking her breath away in two ways. Once when pressed to the wall and twice when kissing her with such energy that she could almost feel him pulling at the bubbling heat within her.

Her legs swayed beneath her, trying find purchase on any surface to brace herself. When she couldn't, she felt a surge of arousal at the sheer dominant power Nick was exuding by pinning her to the wall like this. Her paws gripped at the arm anchoring her to the wall, her mind reveling in the feel of how solid his arm felt bracing her like this. His other paw slid lower, lifting her shirt slightly to run itself over her belly. She felt a twinge of embarrassment at whether she would be attractive in such a respect but such errant thoughts were washed away when his tongue found its way into her small mouth, invading and fighting her smaller tongue with such ferocity that she knew she couldn't hope to match him. Her mind was far too muddled to focus on any task other than kneejerk reactions to his actions.

When Nick finally gave her reprieve enough to separate his muzzle from hers, Judy ended up gasping and panting heavily, a few stray moans bleeding from her voice as she bit her lower lip. Everything that happened was starting to accumulate within her body and incur quite the heated reaction. Her legs pressed together as a blush permeated her ears and cheeks, knowing that her body was really enjoying this far more than she could have hoped to prepare herself mentally for.

The red fox allowed her a few seconds before setting her down and leaning in to lick her nose, face, ears, and neck. At first, she tried to turn away and press her paws to his chest to push him away. A reflexive and dominant growl burst from his body quicker than he could attempt to stifle it and Judy squeaked slightly, subjecting herself to the unconventional means of affection she secretly found sweet.

At first it tickled a bit but soon enough, Judy found herself in the throes of a heated pant as Nick bathed her in loving licks. When he knelt down and lifted her shirt to lick her belly, the bunny renewed her embarrassed efforts to push Nick away from her. He wasn't having it. His predatory gaze locked onto her own eyes and his paws gripped her wrists to pin them to the wall as he licked her belly more slowly. It was as if he was trying to show her that he was the dominant one, and she couldn't find any real reason to dislike that line of thought. As much as it embarrassed her to have her fox attending to parts of her that she didn't hold in the highest realms of boastful confidence, she liked… no loved how interested he was in her body.

He suddenly pulled away, letting Judy catch her breath as he picked her up in his arms princess style. Her gaze drifted up to Nick's emerald eyes, feeling the overflowing energy pouring forth from the hungry gaze he gave her in kind. Her nose twitched when she saw his tongue flick out for a second and slide over his muzzle slowly. In the short span of time it took him to carry Judy to his bedroom, she took in how strong and sturdy he felt.

While lacking the obvious outward display of musculature that larger predators were known for when they had a proper diet, Judy could absolutely feel the lean and solid muscles that ran the length of his arms and chest. She couldn't feel any safer in his arms than she did in that moment, wrapped in the arms of a predator whom once hunted her kind thousands of years ago. She grinned internally at the irony.

Upon entering the bedroom, Nick tossed the bundled-up form of the rabbit onto the bed, her surprised squeak echoing in the larger room. She perked up her ears and shifted herself up to look for Nick, who wasn't anywhere she could see.

A fluffy tail flicked playfully into view from below the edge of the bed as he must have gotten down on all fours. With baited breath, Judy watched his tail, mesmerized. The fox jumped up to the bed with astounding grace and circled his prey, sniffing the air hungrily. Judy backed away slightly as he came back around to her legs and tried to position himself over her. As she pushed herself away in nervous embarrassment, Nick snapped at one of her splayed out legs, making sure not to use too much force as his muzzle closed around a shin.

Both of her paws clapped to her mouth as a whining moan she wasn't prepared for vented noisily out of her. The rabbit's other leg twitched involuntarily as her foot thumped the air happily. Her mind was a swirling torrent of thoughts and emotions, with the present level of how much she was loving being treated like this at the forefront of the storm. She wasn't sure if she should be this twisted in this aspect but felt that it was a concern for later.

Nick pulled her back and released her to position himself over her, growling with a mixture of playfully and dominantly. Before Judy could eek out a struggled reply, he took her ears in a paw and pinned them above the doe's head, clamping his jaw around her neck. A familiar scream, on a lower degree than the one she let loose in the museum, left her small mouth. Nick almost let go in concern but his eyes found hers. He was unsure what to make of the glazed gaze that met his. Her eyelids fluttered and paws gripped bundles of the sheets as her legs and feet thrashed around in jerking spasms. Every couple seconds, her thighs pulled together and a heated, humid moan left her.

To test whether he could push it further, he squeezed his jaws slightly tighter, licking her neck. As a result, her back arched under him and a series of squeaks and whines escaped Judy's parted mouth.

Releasing her neck, Nick surveyed the possible damage and found he only left some bite marks and no actual punctures. Her watery stare never left him as her body still twitched and jerked slightly.

"Did you just…" Nick softly inquired, stretching out a paw to rest on Judy's own. She turned her head into the bed and nodded.

"I… I still… It's still happening," she tearfully and embarrassingly admitted, her shivering body a clear indicator that an orgasm was still racking her body.

A gentle smile broke out on the fox's face.

"I haven't even gotten to anything that should have done that."

"Shut up," she gasped. "I can't help it. I've never… AH!"

Nick had pressed his paws on her legs to spread them with surprising force, nipping playfully at her thighs alternatively before pressing his nose against her belly.

"Stop… I'm still…. No…" she breathed in broken gasps with a heaving chest.

"Still what?" Nick asked in a teasing and low voice.

The rabbit looked at him with a mixture of frustration and longing, underplayed with a growing sense of embarrassment.

When she didn't answer, the fox clamped his muzzle around her body between her legs. Her eyes bugged out as her back arched and a series of restrained moans slipped out of her as her body betrayed her by being so overcome with pleasure, coupled with her recent oversensitivity, that she came once more.

Her paws released the sheets and covered her face as she tossed her head from side to side and whimpered in the fanged vice of Nick's mouth. He relished in the most appealing noises reaching his flicking ears as Judy slowly lost control of her voice and muscles.

"I can't… Nick… it's too much… let me… let me breathe… please," Judy belted out between panting moans.

The red fox thought about showing her mercy until his tongue inadvertently felt a permeating warmth spreading in her leggings. His tongue flicked out to lick the source of this warmth, making the rabbit hiss and tense up. Her thighs snapped closed around Nicks head, pulling him further in and pressing his explorative tongue into the mound between her legs. The quivering sex of the rabbit was apparently leaving a very sizable wet spot on her leggings and Nick was left with no choice but to taste it, not that he was complaining. It wasn't that sweet nectar he had heard about, but her reaction towards his tongue distracted him from any opinion he may have cared to have about the taste.

"Nick… Nick…" the grey rabbit sighed between heaving breaths.

The fox released her from his jaws and worked his mouth open and shut to get a certain feeling back to the stretched muscles.

The shivering rabbit looked at him and struggled to pull herself up, grabbing his muzzle with a trembling paw and clumsily kissing him from a kneeling position. Nick was too lost in his own desire to think straight and let Judy do as she pleased while her thick scent permeated his senses with increasing intensity. Her tiny tongue found its way into his mouth, playing over his fangs as she pressed it curiously over the tip of each fang she could find.

It comforted Nick, as well as setting his heart on fire, to see how interested his little bunny was in his predatory attributes. Instead of fearing him, she seemed to harbor this subconscious submissive nature to him that pleased him beyond his current capability for rational thought.

Her fumbling paws found purchase on his shirt as she attempted to pull it off of Nick with small whines. Their mouths parted with a wet pop and Nick could almost see the fog of her next heated breath escaping the potentially over-heated bunny.

The fox decided to help her get her way and pulled the newly don shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Judy nearly tackled him as best her body could attempt, with her legs still trembling. She ended up pushing Nick back on his haunches, burying her face in his creamy colored chest fur. Her tongue flicked out and started giving affectionate rakes across his chest in a manner similar to what he did earlier to Judy. While the act itself was beyond adorable and drove Nick's already crumbling restraint to the brink of sanity, it more or less tickled with how small her tongue was compared to the fox that was nearly twice her height.

A thought crossed his mind and he became a little apprehensive. Their anatomical difference was quite vast, even considering they were both classified as small mammals. While Judy was barely over half his height, her weight was likely only a third of his. That wasn't including whatever scale one could use to figure out how to compare their respective sexual organs.

Judy seemed to be either innocent to such concerns or uncaring in any respect. At least he thought so, until her paw gravitated down to the sizable bulge in his pants, her small paw running over it slowly, drawing a low throaty growl from Nick. Her head snapped to look down as she seemed to suddenly be aware of the issue he had just pondered.

To be honest, Judy had made attempts at 'researching' this potential outcome. It including watching videos of a questionable nature online when she found the time. She was partially mentally prepared for this end, but what she didn't account for, was the variation in size from the stuff she investigated. What she looked up was apparently within the range of average. If what she felt in her paw was any indication… Nick wasn't part of that range. In fact, it shook her previous determination from earlier when she so boldly enticed her fox to give in to the desires she knew was figuratively clawing their way from his mind.

Noticing her shaken nature, Nick gave her a kind stare and put a paw on her cheek, caressing it slightly.

"You know… if you can't… we can…"

"I am NOT waiting," Judy interrupted the red fox sternly, her resolve reaffirming itself in the steely glow of her violet eyes. With those eyes locked onto his brilliant emerald eyes with predatory slits, her paws blindly undid his belt buckle and slowly pulled the strip from his pants. She roped the faux leather strip around the back of his head and pulled him in for a quick make-out kiss for a few seconds before letting go of the belt.

Her paws rubbed the bulge gently, making Nick press his chin to his own chest and close his eyes as a pleasant sigh came from his slightly parted maw. Judy smiled at the pleasure of being able to induce this kind of reaction in her fox. Feeling a bit more confident now, the rabbit unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. Nick let out a low whine as he felt a pressure he wasn't even aware was hindering him leave suddenly. Judy made a low purring noise as she spied the tip of his erection peeking above the waistband of his boxers. Her nose wiggled as his thick scent washed over her. The latent scent of the violets she remarked upon before took a backseat to the musk that now overflowed from the primal fox.

Judy tugged gently at the top of his boxers, dragging them slowly down the twitching, throbbing mass of flesh that seemed to be the source of a scent that made her curious. With his pants still on, she could only reveal so much of the thick, red member teasing her senses. To relieve the anxious atmosphere surrounding the two as Nick gave her a concerned gaze that conflicted with the selfish desire trying to claw its way out, Judy leaned in and gripped the shaft with both paws, barely capable of surrounding its girth. She pulled back and brushed the smooth flesh across her cheek, eyeing the pulsing veins with each subsequent heartbeat that fed it blood.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry as her mind became blank, not knowing how to further please him. A few thoughts did cross her mind but the main issue was overcoming the sudden anxiousness and self-doubt that she could properly please him. She could hear Nick panting as his tongue lolled out to the side, enjoying what she was already doing. Blushing intensely, the rabbit decided to take a note from her previous implication and give in to instinct. It worked for him and made her writhe and moan till she came twice.

The grey doe's mouth opened as her ragged breathing washed over the fox's erection, making him growl lightly as he gripped the sheets, trying to allow her to do as she wished without giving over to being the alpha again.

Judy's small mouth wrapped around the tapered tip of Nick's pulsating member, his hips lifting slightly and pushing into the rabbit's mouth. A slick fluid leaked from the tip, curiosity getting to her for the umpteenth time this morning, she extended her tongue and licked the tip to taste it. Nick's reaction greatly satisfied the bunny as he whimpered at the teasing lick to his sensitive tip and shifted reflexively, accidentally pressing more of himself into Judy's mouth. It was almost too much and she pulled back to give herself some space to breathe through her nose. That didn't really help though. The air entering her nose from that position was so thick with his scent, she doubted she was actually breathing oxygen anymore.

Letting his member pop from her mouth with a string of saliva and precum bridging the gap, the blushing bunny gave his pants an enthusiastic tug and, with his aid, pulled them off to cast them aside. Barely able to sit back on his haunches, Judy crawled on all fours under Nick, who was also on all fours, to eagerly put her open mouth on the twitching member that bounced with each throbbing pulse. Nick was so caught off guard that his legs barely remained steady as his arms gave out and he slid forward, planting his muzzle into the bed. In the process, Judy was forced to take what she estimated was around half of her fox's thick length. Her vision became hazy as she tried to adjust to the size without giving any of it up. A wandering paw made its way to her own quivering sex, her small digits sliding under the leggings and panties to run along the leaking slit. Everything down there was overly wet and heated now.

As a finger made its way into herself, with the other tentatively teasing her clit, she moaned around the thick shaft invading her mouth, making Nick's legs shake more violently as he resisted falling completely. Nick was battling in his own mind over whether he should let Judy continue her clumsy, but exceptionally pleasing, ministrations, or take matters into his own paws and use her mouth for his own selfish, primal desire. As if to try prematurely taking advantage of the internal debate, his hips gave in partially to the primal side, shakily moving back and forth. He could hear the wet, slick sounds of his shaft invading his rabbit's mouth further then leaving, only to try pushing deeper. His ears flicked as he heard the low throaty moans of Judy, her mouth vibrating around him.

He couldn't even gauge what time was anymore as the whole event felt painstakingly slow but he could feel a definitive urge building deep inside him. Realizing what it was, Nick made the painful decision to pull out, not wanting his mate to deal with too much.

Upon leaving her mouth, Nick fell on his side, panting heavily. Judy collapsed on the bed, gasping while keeping herself in a position that looked oddly primal for a rabbit. Her paws were tucked into herself and she looked like a ball of fluff with a wiggling tail.

Once she could breathe calmly again, Judy hastily stripped her clothes off and snuggled into the fox's chest.

"Were you about to…" she mumbled at him.

"Yeah," Nick gasped.

"So, that's what that feeling was," Judy murmured more to herself. Nick perked up as he became inquisitive.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a throaty whisper.

Her ears covered her face once again as she summoned up the courage to explain such a lewd summation of events.

"I… could feel you getting more frantic. It was leaking a lot more too and I could feel your heartbeat in it." She paused to let him react. Nick only nuzzled the top of her head lightly.

"I want to help you finish," she stated in the ragged silence.

Nick was ecstatic at the prospect but still stiffened nervously.

"Are you sure…."

"Yes."

"With your mouth?" he asked in a hushed tone, as if speaking louder might ruin the mood.

"No…" without waiting to clarify herself in words, Judy nestled herself lower and pulled Nick's still twitching erection between her thighs, pressing her overheated sex on the shaft. The fox curled around her and gave light thrusts upon feeling the new pleasure rack his body. The wet, slick shaft twitched back against her belly, letting her revel in the warmth flooding out from his organ.

Squeezing her thighs around the thick member, Judy stroked what she could with her paws, hearing Nicks increasingly labored breathing above her.

Summoning up the courage to do what she had been putting off, Judy pulled herself away from Nick and crawled to his muzzle to kiss it.

"I don't know if I can do this myself…" she told him, "but I need you to help me."

Nick's gaze made her already melting body heat up more as he pressed his forehead to her and nod slightly.

As gently as he could trust himself to do, he pushed Judy back and pinned her to the bed, forcing her trembling legs open. He could feel the heat pouring forth from her slit as juices flowed from it nearly profusely. With their size difference, Nick couldn't properly kiss her while trying to guide his shaft to her entrance. He settled for arching himself over her and licking the top of her head and long ears to keep her relaxed. It seemed to be working as the tip of his shaft was able to slip inside her with little resistance.

Once the member decided to throb in pleasure after entering, Judy's sex chose that moment to react by squeezing down like a velvety vice. She released a gasping moan and tossed her head about as feelings of his not so unwelcome invasion overwhelmed her. Nick growled as her body tried to push him out and his primal side took that as a challenge and pushed against the flow, forcing nearly double the length that she had attempted to push out.

Her body betrayed her again as Nick slid out and tried to gently press onward, sending another tense wave of shocks through her body and reflexively making her sex desperately spasm. This time he was prepared and his hips gave a forceful thrust, his rear paws digging into the bed as nearly two thirds of his length made it into her and she let loose a series of panting whimper, whines, and moans. It wasn't necessarily from the length but he had finally pushed past her hymen and bumped against something in the back. It sent a cascading wave of electric shocks through her body as the third orgasm of the night threatened to tear her body apart.

In the throes of this orgasm, her body finally gained enough elasticity for Nick to slide the rest of his length inside Judy, who grabbed tufts of his chest fur and buried her face into him, letting out a broken cry of pleasure. Nick was struggling with his own overwhelming feelings of peaking sexual release. He stopped for a bit to allow his mate to get accommodated, letting the rising swell of pleasure simmer down for the second time that morning.

Not wanting to overwhelm Judy too much, but with his primal side refusing to be denied release once again, his tail swished behind him as his rear paws dug in to the bed and forced his hips forward in short bursts, sliding Judy's smaller body along the bed a few inches until Nick put one paw on her head to keep her still and the other on her waist. A threatening snarl emanated from the dominant fox, giving the rabbit further reason to feel a heated wave of arousal wash over her body.

Her mind was a swirl of excitement, arousal, and apprehension as Nick lost himself in the primal instinct to make her his own. Each growl that coursed through his body rumbled his chest, with Judy's head and paws still pressed against it. She felt her own primal sense of comfort and security overcome her as the mounting feeling inside her peaked again and forced its way out.

Her body's shivering, shaking, and squeezing reactions became the final straw for the fox. He huffed with a few last, powerful thrusts, nipping a floppy ear in his teeth as his hips ground his shaft all the way inside Judy. A new sensation only amplified her orgasmic bliss and renewed it with a vigor that short circuited every last neuron in her brain. Nick's canid knot was expanding inside her as a pulsing spurt of searing hot fluids filled her.

She couldn't comprehend anything anymore, so the trembling bunny merely focused on every feeling that still told her that her existence was grounded in reality. The pressure at her entrance. The throbbing heat that stretched and flexed inside her. Then there was the ever-increasing amount of searing heat that kept pumping itself into her deepest regions. She put a paw down to feel the flow and was surprised, aroused, and slightly scared to realize that the flow was giving her a slight paunch that swelled almost imperceptibly with each throbbing pulsation that pumped more fox seed into her.

"I don't know about you…" Nick rasped with a husky tone, "but I thoroughly enjoyed myself. How are you feeling?"

Judy was still trying to get her bearings, with a large pulsating shaft still twitching inside her and keeping her last orgasm from truly finishing.

"I'll… mmm… I'll let you know… ah… when I can …. Haaa… feel again," came her labored reply, slightly muffled by the scruff of Nick's chest fur.

"Oh… right. And I should probably mention… we're stuck together for a while."

"I figured," Judy replied, then whined a little as another pulse resulted in spurting another sizable amount of fox cum into her. Her belly had a noticeable roundness to it now as his orgasm seemed to finally taper off.

"I'm more concerned with how you can fill me this much…." She continued.

"I…" Nick grunted, "think it might have to do with coming close twice. Or maybe it just feels like a lot because you're a lot smaller than a vixen."

"At least you're done…. OH!"

As if to spite her, Nick gave a short thrust and let out a ragged sigh as one last spurt filled his mate.

"You were saying," the fox said with all the snark he could muster.

"D… Dumb fox!" squeaked Judy.

A little over half an hour later of stuttered and half-witted banter, the two of them were finally able to uncouple, much to their relief and subsequent displeasure. Nick got up to go get some water, sticking his snout under the faucet and lapping up as much as he could before needing to properly breathe.

When he came back, Judy was attempting to get out of bed, looking rather confident in herself, until her paws hit the floor and her legs buckled.

The fox was instantly at her side with great concern.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" came the beginning of his frantic questioning, until the rabbit bonked his nose with a paw.

"Relax, Nick," she soothed with a smile. "I'm fine. Just my first time, so I'm a bit… unsteady. Though, honestly, I would assume that I might have had trouble no matter what. You have a lot to deal with down there." Judy instantly blushed as she said that without realizing it, covering her face with her ears for the umpteenth time. She expected a rather snarky reply and physical teasing at her expense but none came. Peeking out from beneath the canopy of her ears, she saw something that melted her heart.

Nick was opening and closing his mouth quickly, looking everywhere except her face, his tail and flittering mess as the complement was obviously something he had no experience with. He also had a paw behind his head, nervously scratching the back and side of his neck as he stuttered and struggled to come up with a reply.

All he could do was mumble a delayed 'thank you' before turning his head away from her gaze. It then hit Judy, with everything that happened to him and his real age revealed… what was his actual romantic life like in the past.

"Was that…," she started, putting a paw on his arm. "was that your first time too?"

A nervous smile tugged awkwardly at his mouth, resulting in a lop-sided smile as he nodded wordlessly.

Judy's gaze turned loving and confident as she looked his still naked form over.

"Gotta say you have some good instincts then," she complemented him, reaching up to pull his muzzle down and give him a deep kiss. Once she released him, she walked around him, heading for the shower to clean herself up and hopefully find a way to lessen the pressure on her belly. Before padding out, she reached back and gave Nick's rear a light back paw pat. He straightened and turned his head as Judy ran a paw over his tail and he flicked it to tickle her nose.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, I love you, Judy," Nick said to her, the rabbit letting out a lovely laugh that warmed his heart.

"I love you too, Scruffy," Judy replied back to him as she shimmied her hips and gave him the same lazy salute he had given her back when he called her a cute meter maid, disappearing behind the door.

Nick stood there in a daze while he heard the water of the shower start up, enjoying the flurry of thoughts racing through h….

"Hey Scruffy? You gonna join me or what?" yelled his mate from the shower.

Nick shook his head and lost whatever thought process he was trying to establish as he rushed through the door and joined his giggling bunny.


	2. Dusted 14.5

She may have said she would give her permission and the moment seemed so perfect to divulge that possible affinity she was curious about, but if Nick took her at her word, then where in the world would she find a collar.

She had none and as far as she knew, the red fox had nothing of the sort as well.

"I can hear you thinking," Nick whispered in her large ears, having bent towards her while driving them back to his apartment. She stiffened in her seat and looked down at her feet, her toes overlapping each other as her thoughts swirled.

"And do tell," she mustered the mental capacity to say, "what am I thinking?"

"That while you implied using a collar, you haven't a clue how to go about the whole situation," Nick replied with all due snark, his eyes giving her a sideways and hungry glance as he straightened in his seat once more.

Judy tensed again and looked awkwardly out the window, running her paws over her ears, laying them flat against the back of her head.

"Lucky guess," she murmured.

"Meh," he sighed, "I'm just thinking the same thing." The small rabbit blushed and felt a bit strange. She felt that she knew what was coming but the prospect of it being a possibly planned event instead of the unexpected wonder of their first time scared her a little.

She stole a glance at the red fox beside her, seeing that he was giving her a half lidded and smug smirk.

Judy huffed and turned away in mock anger. She was caught and both of them knew it.

"You know," he began, "there's no shame in backing off from doing that."

Still looking away, Judy steeled her resolve and spoke before she could stop the words she had spoken in a similar manner before, "Yes… there is."

Suddenly, the vehicle stopped short, jarring the rabbit from her thoughts as she stared over at Nick. He was pensive but his grin widened as she realized something.

"That's the spirit. And I was hoping you would say that. We're here."

Judy ventured a gaze outside the vehicle. They weren't anywhere near Nick's apartment. At least, she was pretty sure they weren't. Living here for as long as she did left her with an increased knowledge of the streets but still pretty limited seeing as it was mainly restricted by patrol paths and outings with Nick.

"I don't exactly know where 'here' is," the rabbit stated bluntly and nervously.

"Just a little shop to find us what we need," Nick explained. He took great joy in seeing the small rabbit pull her ears over her muzzle, with her nose poking between them, shivering. Her bottom lip was suffering being bit down on by her overbite, showing off her front teeth. A permeating blush set her cheeks and ears aglow as her breathing increased in speed and depth.

"I don't know if I can go in," she admitted.

"No reason to," the fox replied almost immediately. "I can go get what we need. It's just a small, but friendly shop that deals in things like this. This place hires females, which I believe is much easier to deal with than some overactive male pervs."

Judy squirmed in her seat for the better part of ten seconds before finally responding, "Ok… I'll wait here." Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek, slipping back after to lower himself from the vehicle.

Now that she was alone with her thoughts, the rabbit couldn't imagine a worse companion. Said thoughts were spiraling out of control. Why wasn't she freaked out by this prospect? She just escaped something similar and should have felt traumatized, right?

She did escape a panther without much psychological backlash. Nearly fell to her death, hanging by some vines. Flushed herself down a toilet and as a result, put herself in a claustrophobic's worst nightmare of tight spaces and dark pipes. Come to think of it… she and Nick had been in many situations one might think a mammal would come out with emotional scarring. But they hadn't really. She had her optimism and determination, while Nick had his emotional armor tempered from a lifetime of harsh experience.

When she got over the initial thoughts plaguing her, Judy let herself revel in the possibilities. She pressed a paw to her neck, imagining the faux leather material embracing her in a gentle, but domineering way, much like Nick's jaws had done before.

Before she could consciously stop herself, Judy's other paw strayed errantly down to her thighs, rubbing the small mound between her legs. A strangled gasp choked out from her as she felt a sharp jolt to her system.

She hadn't thought about it that much, being that the whole day has been rather full of many events. This morning's activities seemed so long ago in comparison. She stilled.

This morning. Only this morning she had lost her virginity to the fox she loved. When she touched herself again, eliciting another gasping moan, she realized she was still pretty sensitive and tender. It was a wonder she wasn't in more pain but she figured it had to do with not having time to focus on it. Running on adrenaline and a near death experience had its way in pushing such concerns from a mind less occupied with wondering about it.

Resetting her focus back to her current thoughts, she imagined not only Nick using the collar on her, but his paw around a leash and tugging her around like he owned her. An unsettling blush plagued her face as she shamefully whimpered with a digit pressing deeper against her clitoris underneath the fabric of her leggings. Why did that thought give her so much satisfaction? Was she going to fall into oblivion and be swallowed by the resulting unnatural hunger that poisoned her thoughts?

She put two fingers of her paw in her mouth and bit down on them as she pressed the mound again. A wet spot spread on her leggings as her legs tucked up towards her chest, her knees knocking together haphazardly. She curled her toes and finally let her paw venture beneath the fabric of her leggings to get a more 'direct' feel of the situation.

Time seemed to lose some form of meaning as she wasn't sure whether a few seconds had passed or hours. All that mattered is she was riding a wave of mental curiosity and her body was getting in on the action by turning it into a tsunami.

She was getting close now as her paw found the right spots to press an advantage. Her breathing picked up in pitch and speed as little squeaks and whimpers left her muzzle.

Her legs tucked further against her as she felt a rise in sensitivity and this surging, bubbling well of something electric and warm ready to erupt from every pore. Her paw picked up speed in its ministrations as she approached a crescendo…

Only to be cut off by the knock on a window of the cruiser. In a fearful fit, her legs went straight instantly and her eyes bolted to the window where the offending sound occurred.

To her greatest dismay and slight arousal, as much as she hated to admit it herself, her partner was waving at her from the other side of the door, resting his head on a paw and waving with the other one. A huge grin was plastered on his stupid mug. She didn't know what to do and waved back. The fox only smirked wider.

Pulling the door open, he dropped a small box in the space between them, staring at her still waving paw.

"You know it's still wet, right?" the fox revealed to her. To her horror, Judy looked at her waving paw to notice the fur was matted and nearly dripping wet with her…. Juices.

She tried to hide it between her thighs so she could wipe it down, but a paw caught her wrist.

Nick was holding her wrist firmly, even as she tried to pull away, thoroughly shamed and woefully embarrassed. She didn't know if he saw anything but she supposed the point was moot since he knew either way.

A little squeak emitted from her small mouth as the fox leaned in and licked her wet paw, lapping at it with a hungry fervor that she never saw before. His muzzle closed around each digit as he sucked at it like it was deliciously coated. The symbolism was not lost on Judy in her state as another wave of pleasant shivers climbed their way up her spine.

As if her paws were something of a sensitive sexual organ, Judy groaned lightly and whined with a slanted gaze upwards at Nick, who was tasting the fluid coating her paw as if it were a sweet nectar for him to keep all to himself.

In a way, it was exactly that, but she couldn't form the coherent words or sentences to tell him as much.

"Did I interrupt you?" he asked confidently, as if he hadn't known she was close.

"Of course, not…" she stubbornly replied. "I was just fine."

"You sure?" Nick pursued, licking his snout as his predatory pupils stared into her very soul. "You looked like you were soooo close."

"I… uh… I'm fine," Judy stammered. She was quite the opposite. Now she had this frustrating level of sensitivity and every light change in the air felt like a little lick against her fur.

"You could keep going if you want," Nick teased. His nostrils huffed and sucked at the air, his tongue licked at his nose multiple times. The small rabbit couldn't take it. Her brain was probably melted far beyond saving at this point and a battle ensued between the rising emotions filling her body. On one side, there was her exacerbated embarrassment that refused to let her show such an unrestrained side of herself that even Judy didn't know existed. On the other side, there was the mounting feelings of dissatisfaction at having been cut off rather abruptly earlier, fighting wildly for her to finish, enticing her psyche with images of showing off to her fox as she found the will to finish what she started.

Neither side was gaining a true advantage for a good while as Nick closed the door and started the cruiser.

"Well," he started, taking in a deep breath through his nose, "if you change your mind, it'll probably take a few more minutes until we reach my apartment. Might take the long way."

The teasing was reaching a breaking point with her as Judy's nose twitched and a whimper betrayed her predicament further. She could see his grin grow almost imperceptibly as his ear flicked, obviously denoting that he heard her.

He had to be having a harder time with this than she was. Given his primal side, there couldn't be any way that he wasn't feeling the male version of what she was. Her eyes ventured down to his pants and saw the bulge starting to stretch his pant legs. It was riding up his thigh, taking the path furthest from her. She nearly pouted in annoyance at how unfair that seemed.

To her small delight, the bulge pulsed slightly and stretched the fabric a little more. Eyes wide and curious, Judy looked up to Nick's eyes staring right back at her. He definitely noticed her stare… she felt a swell of pride and confidence that he reacted like that to her.

What was going on? The ride felt so slow. Shouldn't they be at his place by now. She looked at the clock and internally screamed. Since leaving that shop parking lot, it had only been two minutes. TWO MINUTES! And she was very nearly considering giving in and allowing her dumb and unfairly teasing fox a show he would never forget.

"Want to use my paw?" Nick said calmly out of nowhere, jolting the rabbit slightly as she twisted her head around again to look at him. His chest heaved with heavy breaths and his eyes quivered as slits. He held out a paw and the doe whined.

"You're doing all this on purpose…" it was a statement, not a question. Nick chuckled a bit at seeing her obvious struggle.

The poor rabbit reached her limit, letting out a long gasping sigh. She grabbed the paw that he so generously held out for her to take and brought it to her mouth, licking his paw and wallowing in the taste and scent. Her idle paw reached back down to slip back under her leggings and finger herself a little too rigorously. Her lower lips were even wetter than when she had to stop earlier, apparently never giving up hope that she could find release.

Everything down there felt so hot and swollen. Her clit, her sex, and even her legs felt constricted in the now agitating leggings. A healthy amount of shame at having a neighboring vehicle see a pant less rabbit kept her from discarding the offending clothing item. She settled for ragged and rapid gasps accompanied by needy whimpers as her digits worked overtime to give her release.

Nick was enjoying the view but focused on the road, keeping a slow pace so as to make sure he got to enjoy the show for all it was worth. Their taller vehicle and tinted windows in the fading light of the evening kept him secure in his comfort that she wouldn't have to worry about being discovered. He smiled. Not that he would tell her that, yet.

One thing did catch him off guard though. His mate had stopped licking and sniffing his paw, lowering it to her neck and pressing the pads of his paw against her throat. Nick's breathing caught for a brief second as he closed his fingers around her and gave her neck a light squeeze.

Judy's reaction was one to burn into his memory, firing off signals in his brain he didn't even know could be set off.

The violet eyed doe first looked over at him, whimpering and biting her lip, so as to restrain the moan he could almost sense trying to burst from her throat. Her eyes had glazed over and muzzle parted lightly as every muscle in her body tensed and the wet spot between her legs grew faster in the following seconds than the last several minutes combined.

Judy was falling into darkness, being swallowed by a pleasure that twisted her mind into strange knots… and she loved it.

Letting out an unfiltered moan, the rabbit kicked her legs back and forth, throwing an orgasmic tantrum as Nick's paw closed firmly around her neck. What kind of deviant was she? To not only like, no love, being held by the neck, but initiate such contact with such want that she wasn't even sure if she controlled her own body anymore.

Her gaze never broke away from Nick, who was staring intently at her now, never wanting to look away.

Luckily for both of them, Nick had perfect timing to park right near his apartment, not that he was focused on that bit for now.

He deigned to exert a slightly tighter grip on her neck, dragging a ragged moan from the rabbit as her legs clenched tighter to her frame. The gesture was fire to his blood and while he had no intent or desire to choke her as it would seem was happening, it was just the implied trust between them that gave him pause.

She felt similarly inclined. Losing the ability to breath didn't entice her much at all, but the sheer force of the idea that he held her in his paw, her most vulnerable point gripped in his strong paw. In the midst of her release and heaving breaths, she felt the warm flow of something akin to comfort and security beneath his paw.

Nick could see it in her eyes as much as Judy saw it in his. This mutual bond of trust and implicit comfort they found in one another. He could press a pointed claw to her throat and draw ever closer to the blood beneath and she would trust him never to hurt her. The same could be said in the reverse for him. In her nearly victimized state, he trusted her not to use it against him… to take advantage that he was the larger predator, domineering over her as such and make him out to be a demon.

Finally, the fox decided it was okay to release her, taken aback as the rabbit seemed to melt away upon feeling his paw leave him. Her whole body unclenched from its tense state and she turned into a bunny puddle in the seat of the cruiser.

In the ensuing moments, all that could be heard was the panting of a fox and the deep sighing breaths of the little grey doe.

Taking the moment to gather himself, Nick picked up the relaxed rabbit and cradled her in his arm, using the other to grip the box. It was times like this that he could barely believe she was small enough to be carried like this, not that he did it often.

Kicking the door closed, since both arms were busy, he fumbled for the keys in his pocket and padded his way into the complex, trying to avoid any other mammals. Fortunately for the two, it was late enough that foot traffic was minimal and the fox was able to get into his apartment and lay the barely focused rabbit on the couch.

He quickly locked the door and set the chain and bolt, sighed in relief that he made it here without breaking. His gaze shifted behind him to the rabbit turning over on the couch, her head resting on the arm with her paws gripping the armrest on either side of her head. In her hazy state, her eyes locked onto him as her rear stuck up in the air, swaying gently behind her.

Any more displays like this and all the control he was trying to display since he had smelled that heavy scent pouring from her in the car might crumble faster than a rockslide.

As if to spite his last thought, Judy dipped her head down ever so slightly and flicked her eyes up at him, amethyst eyes glowing as her muzzle parted slightly and her tiny tongue slid out just barely enough to lick her lower lip. The worst part of her look was that she looked so innocent. She in no way seemed to be trying to give him that sultry stare…

He snapped.

Growling slightly and dropping down to all fours, Nick stalked his way over to the couch, where Judy's gaze turned shocked as her tail started to shiver uncontrollably.

The fox barked a low laugh at her sudden change to his own change in demeanor.

"Um… Nick…," she started, turning over to face him as he rounded the couch to stand in front of it, "did you… can I…"

The red fox tilted his head and let out a curious sound. Judy blushed immensely.

"Can you put the collar on me…?" Judy finished.

Nick's primal leanings weakened as he turned and stood on his hind paws to open the package, suddenly excited to try this out.

He pulled out a small collar, black and red in color, it had a small ring on the front and a buckle much like a belt, but with a notched metal loop that could have a lock inserted into it to keep the wearer from removing it. He didn't get that particular piece but figured it wouldn't matter.

"You know," he began in a husky voice that rang low and sent shivers through the rabbit, "if you decided you didn't want to, you know I would never force this on you…"

"Don't ruin the moment," Judy chided gently with a smirk at him, tilting her head up to bare her neck. He shook his head at the humor and spread the collar open to clasp it around his mate's neck.

Both of their breaths caught as Nick's paws dragged over her shoulders to secure the item.

Judy let out a shuddering gasp as the collar closed around her neck and Nick buckled the thing in place. He took a step back to admire the view.

He didn't get to admire long though, before his muzzle was attacked by her lips, locking with his and playing a game of tongue twister. Both of them shed various clothing items, a thick musk pouring from both of their bodies as they further bared themselves to each other.

Judy's scent tickled his nose like an overly sweet and delectable treat that none could resist. The worries of the day forgotten, both of them took comfort in the warmth that both mammals exuded in droves.

Nick teased his paws over Judy's now bare hips and felt the curve of her body leading into her waist and sides of her chest. Now that he got a good look, as he wasn't sure he did this morning, Judy had a beautiful amount of white fur leading down her chest and tapering off into the V of her thighs.

Still blushing immensely, Judy felt far more courageous than this morning and pulled the fox with her onto the couch, resting under him and furiously kissing him like it was the last time.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed her feet into his thighs, bracing herself. She tried to be mindful of Nick's wound but it wasn't deep and as long as she was gentle in her fervor, then he wouldn't need to exert himself too much.

Separating their nearly breathless kiss, Judy closed her eyes and caught her breath, smiling gently at the warm feeling pooling in her chest.

She heard a click and looked down…

To see a chain hooked onto the ring in the front of her collar. She gulped and looked up at Nick, who had a teasing smile and leaned in close to lick her ear.

"Get up," he ordered her. Not wanting to refute such a tone, Judy rose and settled into a comfortable position on the couch opposite Nick. On her knees and both paws tucked between her thighs, she looked deeply into the emerald eyes of her mate as he tugged gently at the chain, pulling Judy forward slightly.

A tipping point was found and the rabbit fell forward clumsily, catching herself with her front paws and feeling her chin rise as her fox raked his claws under it, kissing her nose swiftly.

Her nose now twitched against her will and she dug her claws a bit into the couch, not knowing what to do in this situation. Nick seemed to be acting by instinct and rolled his paw around, roping the leash around it and giving her less slack.

She crawled towards him a bit on all fours, pressing her head into his chest as he pets her head. His claws find an ear and rake up and down the length of it, sending pleasant chills across her body. A purr escapes her and she whines a bit as Nick makes a pleasant hum in response to that. She couldn't possibly look him in the eye right now.

Nick continues to pet her, running his paw down her spine and ending just above her tail, making it drum back and forth rapidly.

With her head now nestled in his belly and his paws effectively turning her into putty, Judy tries to figure out how to return the favor…

Looking down, she can't believe she forgot that both of them were now au natural. Pointing up at her in a nearly threatening manner was the unsheathed and throbbing mass of Nick's erection. Inches from her muzzle, the rabbit wiggled her nose and took in the scent. Thick and musky, she felt her senses cloud with his smell, hazy eyes watching the pulsing member with growing hunger.

A dollop of precum leaked from the tip as Nick stroked her tail with the pad of his paw. In that moment, Judy opened her jaw as wide as she could and wrapped her mouth around the thick length, making her fox shudder a gasping moan.

She could taste the salty precum as more spilled from his length. Her tongue played havoc with his own senses as he couldn't decide whether to push her head down further or thrust his hips up.

His primal side chose for him and ended up doing both, pushing his hips up and resting a paw on Judy's head. What surprised him, was that the rabbit was doing her best to go with that flow. Her small tongue wasn't doing him any favors. It may have been as small as she was in comparison to him, but the energetic movements she made served to coax him closer and closer to orgasm.

He tried to tug at the leash to deter her from being so rushed and overly hungry with her ministrations in pleasuring him. It only served to make her whimper as her mouth was pulled away from his member, whereas she licked the tip rapidly, making Nick's arms go slack and legs stretch out.

Taking the opportunity, Judy forced her mouth as far as she could possibly go down his shaft. Nick groaned and growled as his hips thrust up, letting Judy feel every bit of him down just short of his knot.

The grey doe prepared herself as Nick's growls turned to low, whimpering moans and his shaft pulsated sporadically, filling with seed and preparing to pump it into her. This time, she was overly curious what it would be like to receive it like this. It frightened her greatly if it happened to be like when he came inside her, but she didn't have the knot locking her onto him this time.

Bracing himself against the coming release that starts to wash over him, Nick grabs anything he can, one paw grabbing at one of Judy's ears and the other dipping down to give her tail a good tug.

The unexpected move makes the eager rabbit moan deeply around the fox's erection, tipping him over the edge and making him let out a series of ragged groans.

"Judy…" the red fox rasps.

Judy clasped her paws around the throbbing knot hurriedly and rubbed it in an effort to coax more seed from him. Spurt after spurt filled her mouth as she gulped everything she could down and let the rest spill from her lips. It wasn't nearly as frightening as she imagined. She liked feeling the pulsing of his member permeating her mouth and throat, the stressed panting of her fox as he shook and shivered in pleasure hunched over her head, and the loving pets he gave her as he rode out the wave of his climax.

Breathing through her nose, the grey doe tried to move slowly, making sure not to jolt him too much if how she felt after achieving release was any indication for males as well. His shaft slid from her mouth with a light pop as it twitched against his belly, still very much erect and achingly raring to go.

"You're in trouble now," Nick growls playfully, pushing Judy back and pinning her down. He turns her over and pulls back on the leash, making her head and back arch. Inadvertently, she also lifts her rear into the air, and Nick takes full advantage of it, slipping his cum and saliva coated shaft into her waiting sex.

A choked moan bleeds from her muzzle as she bites her lip to restrain the noise from reaching an octave too high. Everything spins in her vision as the situation gets them both drunk on ecstasy.

Hilting himself in the almost overly wet slit, Nick begins to frantically thrust into his mate with reckless abandon, the gentle fox from this morning taking a backseat to the one who like tugging at a leash and expressing a certain level of dominance over his more than willing mate.

Judy has no objections below him and actually loves the closeness she feels as his whole body envelopes her when he leans down and presses his chest to her back. Her tail drums against his belly as he tilts his muzzle down to lick the top of her head.

Nearing another climax, Judy can feel her legs trembling and getting ready to buckle beneath her. Just as she very nearly screams in pleasure, Nick lifts her by her belly, letting her legs dangle and spasm randomly beneath her. He continues to thrust into her, making her moans grow louder and orgasm intensify as everything becomes more sensitive.

"Nick… Nick!" she pleads, "just a little… slow down." Her mate complies, giving her slow thrusts that make him pulse inside her with need. He must have been getting close to releasing again.

It isn't long before she feels she can handle him going rough again and turns to whisper as she pushes her hips against him.

"I'm okay I think now…" her voice wavers. "Cum for me, Nick."

She yelps as her fox hilts himself in a forceful thrust, turning her head up to his muzzle. He gives her a very awkward, but somehow sweet upside down kiss as his hips become a blur against her rump.

Judy's paws grip at the couch cushions, her claws nearly tearing through the thick upholstery as each thrust from Nick seems to be made in an attempt to be as loud as possible. The wet noise that echoed in the apartment made her long ears burn with embarrassment.

Much to her surprise, Judy felt her own sex building up for another climactic release and couldn't hold back the cascade of little yelping moans that left her and seemed to only rile Nick up further.

In a tangle of tensed muscles and intertwined tongues, both mammals moaned and whimpered into each other's mouths as Nick's knot swelled up inside Judy and linked them together while both succumbed to orgasmic bliss. Each of them felt their own pulsing sensations rack their bodies in tandem and end almost too soon. Having already taken care of Nick's needs once before, the grey doe was slightly relieved that she didn't have to worry about a prodigiously large amount of seed filling her almost painfully.

Turning over on his side, Nick pulled Judy in close to snuggle her, still linked to her.

"Can you sit still a second?" Nick asked her in a slight pant.

"Huh? Why?" she replied, just then realizing that she was squirming oddly to get comfortable against Nick's belly.

"I want to remove the collar," he stated simply, giving her ear a quick peck from behind.

"No…" Judy said, pulling one ear to the front of her face while blushing.

"Oh? Do tell why not?" the fox asked, suddenly exuding a teasing tone.

The blushing bunny hid her face, even if Nick couldn't see it from behind her.

"It's…. two ways…" she murmured, "two ways I'm connected to you…"

"That's…. cute," the fox tentatively gasped in a small whisper.

Judy couldn't help but give a happy whimper in response as she couldn't possibly view that as anything other than an honest complement from her mate.

"Alright then," Nick said, "I'm taking off the leash though, OK?" The rabbit nodded from beneath the canopy of her ears covering her face. He unclipped the leash and gently rubbed the back of her head as both mammals enjoyed the intimate moment.

"You know the only thing I don't like about this collar?" Nick asked with a light tap to said collar.

"What?" Judy asked, looking back at his face, a light smile touching his lips.

He kissed her gently and licked her nose a little, making the rabbit giggle at the unconventional but still sweet and romantic gesture… at least in its own way.

"This thing prevents me from giving that beautiful neck of yours some good love bites," the fox explained in all seriousness.

Judy couldn't help but start laughing, tearing up a bit at his simplicity.

"You're such a dumb fox, you know that, right?"

"As long as you know you love me, I don't mind that," came Nick's soft and lightly snarky reply.

The grey doe sighed dramatically, "Do I know that?" Pause for effect. "Yes, Yes I do."


	3. Dusted Chapter 18.5

"Dumb fox," Judy breathed with a roll of her eyes.

Stripping down to nothing, she found a few things to put on then flopped, ears and all, onto the bed.

"Goodness… this day has been… too long…" the rabbit doled out to no mammal in particular. She half-expected her nosy neighbors to butt in, but she assumed they weren't home, seeing as there was no yelling contest or comments bleeding through the wall.

She felt pretty icky for no real reason. It wasn't like she actually got into anything or sweat profusely, but she supposed the day did drag on with all that happened.

Nick returned, dressed more conservatively than his police uniform, in a slim fit black t-shirt and grey slacks. It was bland but that was sort of the point of his spare outfit he kept in the police cruiser.

"Lazing around already, Fluff?" the fox inquired upon closing the door.

Judy groaned and turned over.

"Leave me be… five more minutes," she murmured in manner mocking a mammal far less capable of rising in the morning than herself. Nick patted her leg and sat down next to her.

"Come on," he gently chided her. "The quicker we get this done, the sooner you can slump in bed with me and cuddle." Nick smirked as his rabbit seemed to mull it over, making a moderate effort to rise from the bed with another small groan. Her ears flopped heavily over her face, apparently lacking the energy to properly stay up. Evidently, her entire body shared that sentiment.

"Fine…" she sighed, getting up off the bed and slinking over to an empty box. "Can you hand me anything you find around here? I'll organize it into the box."

"Alrighty then," the fox tod cheerfully chirped to her. He felt oddly energetic as opposed to his mate. He chalked it up to the emotional turmoil he more or less settled earlier.

He got to perusing the room, grabbing anything that didn't look like it came with the apartment and handing it off to Judy. She had her head deep inside a box that looked large enough to fit the rabbit with room to spare.

He was able to get a good glimpse of her legs before she came up for another item. Handing her a knickknack from her desk, she dove right in the box again, organizing other items in said box.

Nick had other things on his mind, namely her outfit. Judy apparently found an old pair of bike shorts to put on. They hugged her hips and thighs, accentuating her curvaceous figure. Never mind how it makes her butt look like it can barely squeeze in there. She looked quite toned but with a pleasant amount of soft plushiness to her flesh. It made the fox lick his muzzle as he felt his fangs itch to try a bite. His eyes shifted to that of predatory slits and his nose whiffed the air for her scent. It was permeating in the room, seeping into every breath he readily took.

Handing her another few things, taking advantage of the view, he became less and less coherent, his tongue lolling out slightly as he tried to withhold from panting.

He clamped his muzzle shut and plastered a small smirk on his face, trying to pretend he couldn't feel his pants shrinking as Judy turned around to give him a short look. She didn't seem to notice his 'peaking' interest and turned back towards the box.

Trying to shift his interests elsewhere became a task in and of itself. Nothing in the room was engaging enough to distract him and conversation felt too tough to start up with half his mind perversely focused on Judy, with the other half joining in. He settled on looking at her ears, lazily slicked down her back.

It worked in distracting him for a second before he looked at her clothing choice up top. It was a loosely fitting tank top. He wouldn't find it odd but looking down the fur of her exposed back, the red fox noticed something that boiled his blood a little in a most frustrating if not slightly pleasant fashion. She wasn't wearing a bra of any kind.

As conservative as her female anatomy was in the chest region, Judy by no means lacked breasts. It was just that, as a rabbit, it was less noticeable for other species, even himself sometimes. It was purely by chance when he noticed her changing once or twice, that Nick was able to see that her compression gear and chest guard hid what assets she had. While not large they were definitely something that added to the shape of her body when taking in the whole picture of Judy Hopps.

Judy had a habit of downplaying her beauty when compared to other rabbits, but in the eyes of a fox such as himself, Nick admired the lean physique with a slight plump to her frame that would draw any fox ignoring her species.

He lost his train of thought as he now noticed Judy was looking at him with confusion, her eyes drifting down to see the growing bulge in his pants.

The fox smiled awkwardly, his slit pupils quivering as she blushed and turned away. She tried to cross her legs while standing over the box, trying to hide her assets, but Nick's view only got better…

And clearer…

His eyes widened as he realized another garment was indeed missing from his mate's outfit. When she crossed her legs, he could see the fabric tighten around her thighs, letting the fabric bite a pleasant amount into her flesh. Her tail shivered and as right in the crook of her thighs, the tight lycra shorts bit into her vaginal lips. She wasn't wearing ANY undergarments.

A new scent tickled his nose as the primal fox tried to shake the plethora of urges that plagued his higher brain functions with tantalizingly despicable thoughts. Well… not entirely despicable. He merely tried labeling them as such to try warding them from entrenching themselves too deep into his mind, which was becoming a foggy mess with each passing second he sucked in the air, thick with Judy's obviously horny scent.

"Can… can you hand me that?" Judy stammered a bit, pointing over to something Nick didn't care to pay attention to.

"I… what?" the fox asked, looking around as he got up from his sitting position to find where she pointed a digit.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about do you?" she inquired with stern eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment at her mate checking her out.

"Not one clue," the fox bluntly replied, giving her a lopsided grin. "I was a bit distracted by your lack of undergarments."

The bunny doe blushed and dropped her butt down to the floor rather dramatically, much to her fox's disappointment. He whined slightly, making a shiver go up Judy's spine at the strange noise of longing.

"Right… I… that's … I can explain," she belted out with a growing blush to her cheeks and paws flailing. "There… was… none here? I took all of them last time I packed some stuff and I didn't want to continue wearing the same stuff that I have been all day because it smelled, so I figured since it's just you and me that you wouldn't mind too much and I could…"

"Woah there, Carrots," Nick laughed. "I was only teasing." The rabbit chuckled nervously as she fiddled with her paws and grinned awkwardly, her eyes flicking up and down as she tried to hold a gaze with her fox but failing.

"Back to packing," she nearly yelled, bending back over the box to fiddle with everything inside.

At this point, Nick thought she was just finding an excuse to keep busy. It wasn't working clearly due to the fact that her scent grew exponentially stronger and became a poisonous fume that set his fur on fire.

He nearly lost all self-control when he noticed a wet spot growing on her shorts.

"Oh, screw it," Nick cursed in a whisper as he crawled on all fours and dug his nose into her mound, drawing a shrieking moan from the bunny.

"Nick!" Judy squeaked, turning over and shuffling her feet as she pressed her back to the wall, breathing hard. "You scared me! Don't do that…."

The doe trailed off as Nick skulked closer, his eyes locked on the source of her alluring scent. She blushed and almost painfully shoved her paws between her legs in the hopes of keeping him from shoving his snout in there again. It did nothing to deter his walk towards on all fours, his eyes nearly glowing that vibrant green with intense desire that made hers skyrocket against her will.

"I can tell you're in heat, aren't you?" Nick growled. The rabbit shook her head in the negative almost too quickly, whimpering as the fox nuzzled her below the chin, taking in her scent. She would have tried to push him off but feared that moving her paws might allow him to take advantage of her sensitive state.

"You're lying," he teased. "I can smell it quite strongly… primal fox… remember?" Judy mentally cursed his stupid heightened senses. Her thighs wriggled as she desperately fought the urge to use her own paws on herself.

"I'm not in heat…" the doe half-heartedly denied with an averted glance at the floor. Taking advantage of her break in eye contact, the red fox licked her neck, making her gasp and press her thighs together as she whined.

"Stop…" she mumbled almost incoherently, her needy and raspy tone telling a different story.

"Then tell me the truth," Nick commanded her, savage eyes trained on her with an equally savage smirk curling his muzzle.

Judy's purple eyes locked onto his green ones, her bravado wavering as she panted with an open maw and loose tongue.

"I… I'm in… heat…" she finally admitted.

"Hmm… I looked into your little predicament…" he started, pulling himself away from her as he promised, making the rabbit regret telling him to stop. "I saw a lot of stuff that intrigued me. First of which was that you go into heat after having sex. It makes me wonder how you dealt with it the first time around that we held each other in a sweet embrace."

"Because unlike you… I remembered to take my suppression medication," Judy blurted before she could think about it.

"But it only lasts a couple weeks, doesn't it?" the tod asked with a tilted head, his ears flicking. "What sparked the flame for your heat this time? Because, last time I checked, does like yourself only go into heat after mating… and we haven't had the luxury since that furst time and later that night."

"I… I mean… it's… complicated," the doe murmured. "If we want it enough, we can start… you know…"

Judy wanted to shrink further into the wall as she noted the look of smugness on her mate's muzzle. She basically said she has wanted him so much that her body went into heat all on its own. She groaned and slumped forward slightly, trying to get a handle on herself. She wasn't expecting her heat to come so suddenly, so she had no medication. It was all at Nick's place with her other hygienic and toiletry needs.

"So, you got so hot and heavy for me that your body decided to help that end along?" Nick rhetorically asked. Not even waiting for a reply he didn't care to hear, the fox leaned down to run his snout under the loose tank top and draw his long tongue in a slow lick up her belly and chest. Judy's whole body quivered and shook as she bit her lip, so as not to allow any noise to escape. Instead of letting out a loud moan or properly restraining her voice, a raspy squeal emptied her lungs as her eyes became foggy and glazed over.

"So sensitive… is this normal…?"

"I don't know…" the doe replied with a waning whimper as Nick flicked his tongue under a breast. The shapely curve felt so pliable and soft as he ran a paw over the other unattended breast, pressing a pad into her nipple and letting her squeak as her legs tensed and stretched out. She refused to remove her paws from between her legs and the red fox took that as a challenge.

Nipping slightly at her breasts alternatively, he ran his paws over her hips and let his claws drag over the fabric. In her position, with her legs pressed together but bent back at the knees, her butt planted firmly on the floor, Nick couldn't help but take in how much her hips flared out. Still biting her own lip as she fought an internal war with a level of sensitivity she was nowhere near used to… Judy let out strained whimpers at the slow, tantalizing, and soon-to-be-the-death-of-her movements of her mate's claws on the surface of her hips.

"I… I can't… no more…" she pleaded.

"I can stop if you really want…" Nick conceded. This made Judy's eyes widen slightly as she mulled the idea over in her mind, feeling the fox's claws retract and pull away from her hips, with his muzzle doing the same from her exposed chest. A flush of cool air raked over her nipples as a new shiver made its way up her spine. Her toes curled and thighs parted as she tried to fight the urges most rabbits are stereotypically known for.

With a high-pitched groaning moan, she pulled her now wet paws from between her thighs and found purchase on Nick's chest by grabbing his shirt.

"Don't go…" the doe nearly begged. "and don't make me say it again… please."

It was all Nick needed to hear and all he cared to. Using paws stronger than she was expecting, the fox parted her thighs forcefully and shoved his snout between her legs, breathing deep of her heated scent.

"Wait… Nick! I'm not clean… OH! Sweet cheeesssee… mmmmmMM!" Judy's speech devolved into incoherent babble as her fox flicked out his tongue over the soaking mound, licking above the fabric.

"Then allow me to clean you," he breathed between licks, sending a warm tingle through her folds.

"That's…" the doe started before moaning loudly, "not what I meant… you stupid… FOX!"

Her thighs tried desperately to close around him, but his arms bulged slightly as he forced them further apart. Judy was torn between frustration at being unable to close her legs and a spike of arousal from seeing her mate make a show of strength against her.

The rabbit tensed when she noticed one of Nick's claws was extended and raking over the fabric covering her mound. She muttered a whimpering refusal that Nick didn't listen to as he gently ripped the fur tight shorts along her soaking slit, renewing his licking on her exposed folds, lapping up the dribbling juices.

The doe bit her lip and twitched with increasing intensity as a sudden wave of electric jolts drowned out her capability to think. Her body entered the throes of a shuddering orgasm that spilled more sweet nectar into and onto her mate's muzzle.

Letting the increased lubrication help, the red fox slipping his long tongue into her slit, making Judy kick her legs out, stretching and jerking them around as her orgasm increased in intensity.

"No no no… Nick… Nick… it's too much… please give me a second to breathe…" she begged him as her paws pressed down upon his head, pulling desperately at his ears as well. She wasn't doing it too forcefully, seeing as her muscles couldn't properly work for the time being.

The tod merely smirked and opened his muzzle to clamp down with his fangs between her legs, letting his tongue slip ever deeper, drawing a desperate sounding and frantic moan from Judy as her head snapped back and her back arched. Her body betrayed her by flowing from one orgasm into the next without so much as three seconds to build up from a calmer state.

The worst… or best… was yet to come when her hips shimmied and swayed in Nick's jaw as Judy could barely control herself anymore. To steady her, he moved the positions of his paws to grip her hips, his thumbs pressing two spots symmetrical of each other right inside the hip joint where her thighs met hip. A dual series of jolts coursed through her legs and hips with such ferocity that she almost could feel them anymore. It wasn't so much a sexual thing, so far as she could tell but in her state, it didn't really matter. It spiked the barely started orgasm into overdrive and raised her moans another octave as she lost all grips with sanity and tossed her head back and forth from the oversensitive nature of her body's betrayal.

Finally, Nick pulled away to leave the puddle of bunny flesh to recuperate. Her still exposed chest heaved as her ears laid lazily to one side of her head. Her arms were wrapped around her midsection as she still tried to come down from the bliss that felt to her like it was gonna leave her a vegetable for life. Upon feeling sporadic jolts of a permeating orgasm that still teased her nerves, her toes curled and stretched in reaction to each jolt.

The red fox couldn't do much more than watch in earnest, struggling with his pants as the bulge felt as if it threatened to tear its way out on its own. He looked down to see a wet spot forming at where the tip of his foxhood pressed painfully into the fabric. Frowning in slight discomfort, he looked back to Judy, wondering if she would even be up for anything after looking like she had run a full marathon.

Recollecting herself, she noticed Nick's predicament and tried to stand, falling to her knees on wobbly legs.

"Oh… fudge…" she cursed under her breath.

Crawling on all fours herself this time, the doe nuzzled up under her fox, pressing her nose into his belly and breathing deeply.

"Like what you smell?" he asked tentatively. He could dish out the teasing but when interest was taken in him as she did, it had a way of disarming him slightly. Insecurities came back and his normal smug confidence faltered for a short while.

"Very much so…" Judy sighed, taking in another deep sniff as she pulled his shirt over his head and tugged at his pants.

Nick decided to help, much to her ire, and pulled his pants off quickly. He didn't even bother leaving boxers on and Judy was greeted to the site of a very red, veiny, and swollen member twitching threateningly in her direction.

Wrapping a paw around the tip gently, she looked up at her mate, who stared back at her with an open and panting muzzle. Shifting himself back onto his butt, moving his legs to allow the bunny doe to do as she pleased, the fox leaned back against the edge of the bed.

He couldn't help but start panting harder as his mate began pumping his erection firmly but slowly. Fluid dribbled from the tip and she couldn't help leaning in to lick it from the tip. Nick had a vast amount of pent up desire from pleasuring her and arched his back a little, making a whine that spiked both the doe's arousal and confidence.

Taking advantage of that fact, she swirled her small tongue around the tip and slicked her ears back as she let her amethyst orbs gaze deeply into her mate's emerald ones. He grunted and the member twitched in her mouth, spilling more fluid onto her tongue, which she lapped up happily.

She wasn't sure about the taste, but the way her fox reacted to everything she did left her little mental clarity to consider that irrelevant detail for now.

Unable to keep his paws to himself for long, Nick lifted one paw to rest on the bunny's head. She expected something forceful like before and braced herself for the shove downward….

Only to be pleasantly surprised and touched as his paw gently pet her head. His claws scratched tentatively through her fur and caressed each ear with intimate care.

She purred in delight at his gentle moment and deigned to take more of his length into her mouth. her paws gripped him lower on the shaft, feeling the spot where his knot would form. The rabbit doe was silently amazed she could take what Nick had to offer. Even with their size difference, he still seemed rather large for his species. In fact, she could swear he might have gotten larger since their first time… or maybe it was just heat talking. Nevertheless, when she let an errant paw wander downward, Judy could feel the overfullness of his testicles filled to the brim with need.

Popping her maw off his length, the doe sucked in a belated breath as she pulled away.

"You really know how to please a fox…" Nick breathed, licking his fangs as they lay bare. Judy blushed and dipped her head down in embarrassment, mumbling 'thanks'.

Taking a flickering glance at the shaft pulsing and twitching in front of her, Judy swallowed and panted as she could barely hold her urges in check.

She could still barely feel her legs but she crawled over to her mate and raised her behind, taking a breath as she steadied herself and her quivering slit over the tip of Nick's shaft with her back to him. The fox placed his paws on her hips and delicately guided her down, letting out a low growl that send shivers through her as a raspy gasp left her.

The pulsating member entered her slowly, sending sparks and jolts through both mammals as they came to terms with the feeling that was almost foreign to them with the length of time since their first day together in such a fashion.

Nick nipped an ear within his fangs and gripped her hips tighter, doing his best to keep from doing as he had previously and forcing everything in on a dime. The doe almost wished he would as her legs tried to give out, still not having recovered from earlier.

"N-Nick!" the bunny moaned. "I don't… know if I can… hold myself up… any longer."

The fox got the idea and let her fall the rest of the way down upon his member, her muzzle letting out a whining hiss as she sank most of the shaft in her nearly vibrating folds.

Nick then stood up and held Judy by her thighs, pulling them forward to keep her body suspended without letting her legs hang. In this position, she looked so small and almost felt guilty as how he could just use her like some sort of toy.

With aching slowness, he pulled back and out of his mate, leaving the tip inside.

"I'm just saying," a voice said, bleeding through the door, "you don't have to get angry over that."

Both mammals froze, waiting for whoever it was to pass.

"I can get angry over anything I want," a second voice said. "You just need to shut up about it."

Keys could be heard jingling and Nick heard Judy groan slightly, frustrated and annoyed.

The door to the neighboring apartment could be easily heard opening and closing, with the two mammals still arguing. The fox had honestly decided to ignore them at this point and resumed pushing his shaft back into the still soaking Judy. She turned her gaze to look over her shoulder, sending him a pleading glare that seemed to say 'please don't'.

The alpha in him wouldn't be denied his release and he barely tried to resist as he slowly slipped himself all the way inside her. The doe clapped her paws to her mouth and tried her best to keep all noise in.

A strangled moan escaped her and the arguing next door stilled to a murmur as Nick realized the walls were actually as thin as his partner previously mentioned on occasion. He froze for a few seconds, giving Judy an apologetic look as he couldn't stop the sporadic pulses of his throbbing foxhood inside her.

"Is the rabbit home?" the first voice asked, Judy recognizing it as Bucky.

"How would I know?" the second asked in return, obviously being Pronk by process of elimination.

"You think that was a moan?" Bucky once more inquired without actually answering anything.

"If it was, wouldn't be the first time," Pronk said, finally being the first to supply an answer. "Been a while since I heard her do anything though."

At this point, the bunny in question was squeezing Nick in a vice that only made him pulsate more as he looked down at his mate with an inquisitive look. She returned it with one of embarrassment and mortification.

"Oh, right," voiced Bucky. "She's usually putting in the ear plugs to ignore us too… so we can still talk while she… you know…"

"Probably… though do you remember all the fun stuff she moans?" Pronk responded.

Judy made pleading gestures to the wall for them to stop talking, looking back at her mate as he smirked and grind his hips into hers, still holding her up.

"You mean like the thing about being pinned by the neck? Or the thing we heard about being called 'dumb bunny'?" Bucky supplied.

Nick grinned almost evilly as he took the indirect constructive criticism and roped one arm under Judy to keep her suspended, while letting the now free paw wrap around her neck from behind and giving her a gentle squeeze. She instantly became tighter and whimpered.

To add to the fun, he leaned in and whispered in her ear…

"Dumb bunny, you're mine…"

Her vagina quivered around him as she let out a stifled moan, slapping a paw against his arm.

"Sounds like another long night for her. She should just jump the guy and get it all out in the open."

"Didn't she already explain to us she's dating a fox? Mick?"

"Nick!" the doe choked out.

"Oh, right… Nick. Thanks for the correction." They were losing track of who was talking now and neither really cared. The two mammals were getting a small thrill from trying to mate under their current conditions.

"Remember? She can't hear you?"

"I forgot."

"You think she knows about the knot for foxes?"

"Mmm… maybe?"

"Well if she jumped this Nick… now would be the best time to do so."

"Why?"

"Had a fox friend who liked to talk while drunk and said that foxes get the most… frisky and virile in the middle of winter. If she could handle him, they'd probably be stuck together all night."

Nick frowned at their leisurely divulgence of what he considered a more private matter.

Looking down at his mate, she was panting again, but still sending him a gaze that asked 'is that true?" He rolled his head and gave an awkward nod. Her response was to wiggle her hips and try shimmying herself further down his shaft. The fox tod growled and gripped her throat tighter, making sure not to restrict airflow.

He could feel her tail wiggle against his belly as her rump met his hips, a pleasing moan escaping both of them.

"Maybe we should go back out and give her some space… I'm feeling a little cramped in here anyways."

"I guess. You're buying dinner."

"Shut up…"

"No! you shut up!"

The door to their apartment opened and closed, their argument following in kind as they left and the sound faded away.

Letting loose a groaning snarl, Nick fiercely renewed his vigor in rutting his rabbit. With a combination or thrusting his hips and forcefully pulling Judy's back and forth, he savored the slap of his hips against her soft and round ass.

The doe's moans turned to pleasureful, whimpering screams.

"So," the fox started to speak, his voice low and a definitive growl permeating his tone, "You play with yourself here often?" His thrusts let up enough to allow her to answer.

"So what?" she rebuked with a moan. "A bunny can't fantasize?" Nick could only smirk.

"Well, it's nice to know you like this," the fox whispered in her ear, following up with a squeeze of his paw on her neck and lifting an ear with his snout to huskily say, "Dumb bunny."

"Nick…" the rabbit whined. "Stop that…"

The fox responded by picking up the pace once more, gripping his mate by the hips more firmly and letting her legs hang limp below her. Her toes curled with each thrust and ragged moans left her muzzle as she flailed her legs, as if trying to find something to brace herself.

Reaching a peak in his thrusts, the fox felt a familiar swelling feeling climbing from the depths and he hilted his shaft inside Judy.

"Judy… I love you… " he breathed into her ears.

That little breathy whimper sent her over the edge for what felt like the tenth time that night. Her resulting orgasm and quivering slit only received more stimulation as the base of Nick's length swelled inside her, a rapid pulsing making him feel like he was being sucked dry by his mate. She was a mess of whimpering, whining squeaks as Nick let out a violent snarling growl.

Both mammals could feel their respective orgasms only further fueling their climaxes with ecstatic stimulation.

Feeling the spurting of his member deep inside her, Judy pressed her paws to her abdomen, shuddering in pleasure as she felt the familiar feeling if being filled to the brim and beyond. A steady paunch was being formed on her belly as her fox pressed her flat to the bed and kept making jerking thrusts that resulted in more cum being poured into her with no chance of escape.

"N-Nick… are you done?!" Judy squeaked.

As if to spite her, he thrust once more, renewing one of her orgasms and filling her with another spurt of fox cum.

"I haven't a clue…" the red fox gasped. "You heard what they said…"

"About being… most virile during winter?"

"Yea."

Nick wasn't doing very good at engaging in conversation. His mind was still muddled and body still trying to empty itself into his mate with all due effort to get her pregnant, primal fox or not.

He dug his paws into the bed and gave a few more sporadic, jerky thrusts that left Judy's belly slightly more distended than before. She whimpered in protest but knew he couldn't really do anything about it at this point. With his knot reaching its full size, neither he nor her could do anything to separate themselves without seriously hurting each other.

His spurts tapered off finally, with both mammals rubbing the bump on Judy's belly.

"My goodness," she breathed, still quivering slightly. "One might think your primal self would be happy with just trying to make me 'look' pregnant." The fox blushed profusely and pulled his mate towards him to cuddle as he flopped on his side in the bed.

"It's not that big…." He tried to defend himself.

Judy laughed, "I look like I'm halfway along now." To get her point across, the rabbit pressed Nick's paw to her belly and let him squeeze. She moaned. "I don't know how or why but that felt good. I can't believe I'm such a masochist." Her ears fell over her muzzle.

The tod's shaft pulsed strongly at her wondrous display and she kicked her legs in response.

"Don't you dare," she squeaked. "If you go again… I might end up with stretch marks and look like I'm actually pregnant."

The primal side of his mind liked that prospect more than he really wished it did, making his reaction to her statement a mixed one. His shaft made another show of twitching and throbbing deep inside his mate, while she looked back to chastise him and noticed his sheepish expression as he averted his eyes from her gaze.

She ran a paw back and gently stroked his muzzle, guiding him down to nibbled on her neck.

"Maybe some other time," she comforted him. "First I want to finish up here and get back to your place. How long do you think we have stuck together this time?"

"Uh…" Nick started, looking down to where they were connected, "half an hour… I think."

Judy wiggled her hips and let out a ragged breath as she agitated the knot throbbing within her, goading his shaft to spurt another thick stream into her.

"And now?" she whimpered a little smugly, if that was possible.

Her fox grunted as errant spurts escaped him.

"Make it an hour," Nick grumbled as he wrapped his arms around the small bunny, whispering to her in revenge, "Dumb bunny."

The effect took its toll, making the bunny shiver slightly.

"Idiot."

"You know you love me," he chided her.

"Do i know that?" Judy asked, pausing as she turned to kiss Nick. "Yes... yes I do."

They laid there for a short while before Judy took a huffing breath.

"You know… you ruined the last set of clothes I had."

"So?" Nick responded. "You have a go bag in the car, right?"

"Maybe," she replied. "I don't remember if it's still there or not."

"Speaking of clothes…" the fox began, "maybe next time you could dress like Little Red Riding Hood? Now that I know you like a Big Bad Fox… that might be fun."

"Promise me you won't leave me hanging for a month again and I'll think about it."

"Ohh that gives me another idea…" the tod stated, ready to vent another idea.

"Let's just stick with the one idea for now," the doe interrupted, really hoping to keep the chance of an encore to a minimum for now, as she just wanted to get home.

Home…

Home with Nick.

A warm and bubbly feeling filled her, among other things, as she focused on that thought.

"Judy?" the red fox asked.

"What is it?" Judy replied.

"How is sex like a camel?"

She rolled her eyes and asked the obligatory 'how?'

"Well there's four legs and humps in the middle."


	4. Dusted 21.5

A hospital was quite the most unwelcome place to sleep, no matter how languid one might have been…

At least for Nick it was so, being one who usually avoided going to a hospital or doctor by any means he could. It was only after becoming an officer that he was pretty much forced to go to one regularly, especially when hurt in the line of duty. It became a necessity to keep being an officer, with guidelines and rules making it difficult to talk his way out of visits.

Looking up at the clock in the dark room, the fox's night vision allowed him to see the time. He sighed.

It was now officially somewhere in the morning hours now. The tod looked down to the snuggly grey bunny nestled against him, her head pressed into his upper chest, breathing deeply and slowly.

In an attempt to comfort himself, Nick reached towards the back of his mate's head and scratched her just behind the ears. Her nose twitched as a foot thumped. The fox raised a brow and wondered if she was actually awake as he stopped his action.

Seeing her resume her normal, steady breathing, with a little shimmy of her body further into him, Nick decided to try it again. He once again scratched behind her ears, this time gravitating up to rake his claws along the soft, velvety ears. Her foot thumped once more, eliciting a rather wide grin of amusement as the red fox snickered low and as quietly as he could restrain himself.

Another thing he noticed, was her tail. He'd grabbed that wonderful bundle of fluff and sensitive nerves a few times, but the tod wondered how she would react while sleeping.

Choosing to satisfy his curiosity sooner rather than later, the fox slid the pads of one of his paws down the small of her back, watching her arch a bit and reflexively present her round, plush butt to him. Using the other paw to pet her head, Nick pressed a digit into the small nook just above the base of her tail, hearing a small whimper emanate from her mouth.

He froze, fearing she would wake, though more concerned with the sight that now made him gulp.

With the position of his paws as they were, Judy's body had arched and shifted a bit, her chest pressing against his as they lay on their sides, facing each other. Her head had tilted upwards, nose twitching and mouth slightly parted with a quivering lower lip that accompanied the whimper that left her. If she had awoken, then she hadn't taken the opportunity to show it. Her eyes were still closed, ears limp, and legs tucking upwards against him as her thighs rubbed together.

The display made him internally groan as his arousal spiked from the sight and he could feel his shaft peeking from the sheath, the tip dragged along the fabric encompassing his mate's thighs. She shifted her thighs again, inadvertently trapping the thickening fox member between them.

He completely forgot that he was wearing a hospital gown and had to hold back a raspy pant as her shifting thighs rubbed the pulsing flesh, a liberal amount of precum dribbling out and leaving a small stain on either leg of her pants.

Judy began to stir as his shaft thickened and spread her thighs almost uncomfortably apart, the last straw happening when the tip stretched out until it pushed into the cleft of flesh between her legs.

Her eyes opened and she let out a shaky moan, warm breath washing over Nick's muzzle as he held his own breath and waited to see her reaction, hoping nothing terrible would ensue.

"Are you groping me?" the doe asked sleepily.

"I promise, I had no intention of… this…" the fox tried to defend, "but I was scratching your head… and things spiraled… sorry."

Judy finally took the chance to look down, sucking in a breath upon seeing her thighs wrapped around the fox's shaft. Her legs clenched reflexively, pulling it in further and letting the tip rake across her slit above the fabric as Nick thrust forward a bit and felt warmth washing over the top of his member. The tod could easily tell now that she was riding him like a rail… though not on purpose.

"Nick…" she rasped, feeling the drag of his shaft along her inner thighs and sex. The red fox encircled her with one arm and gripped her tail with the other, making her moan once more and squeeze her legs even tighter together.

"Easy, Fluff," Nick gently chided her. "I need my carrot preferably."

Her gaze flicked up to him, eyes narrowed.

"You gonna break out the stick if I hurt the carrot?" she asked quietly. Nick laughed a little at that, leaning down to her ear.

"I might… but you would only enjoy it," the fox teasingly accused. Judy blushed, only able to give him a guilty grin.

She then averted her gaze and slipped a paw over her head, brushing down her ears as she said, "Maybe…"

The red fox tod smirked and rolled over on top of her, pinning the bunny doe beneath him. A small giggle escaped her.

"I might have to resort to a different tactic then," Nick divulged, raking his claws down the side of her body down to her hips and removing the leggings to her uniform, tossing them aside. Her purple hued panties came next, revealing the slightly swollen mound of her sex as it dripped and soaked the fur of her thighs.

"What would that be?" the doe whispered, eyes wide with wonder as she lay on her back, legs raised, unsure what her mate had in mind.

"Let's see how many times I can… 'force' you to cum," the tod divulged in a low growl, lifting her legs an opening his maw to bite down between her legs. His teeth dragged along her belly and butt on either side as his tongue lashed out and attacked her mound, teasing the sensitive flesh by avoiding the twitching opening of her pink lips.

Judy, having been caught completely off guard, became a stuttering mess of moans and whimpering whines as her legs twitched and spasmed from the onslaught of her fox's literal tongue lashing. Her toes curled and paws gripped the hospital bed, her voice echoing in the deceptively large room.

Realizing her folly of letting her voice out in such a place, she tried to silence herself, unsuccessfully. As a result, she resorted to clamping her paws on her mouth, stifling herself but still letting out squeaks and yips at each infuriatingly close lap of Nick's tongue close to her sex, but just far enough away not to satisfy. The dumb fox was 'edging' her as she had looked up once.

As much as he was able, the fox smirked to himself. He finally gave her reprise and lashed his tongue up her slit, with a final whiplash of the tip of said tongue upon her clitoris.

In response, the grey doe arched her back, legs tensing, her thighs becoming clamped around her fox's head as her paws clamped even harder over her muzzle, a yelping moan escaping her and trying to compensate for the muffled obstruction with excess volume. She tossed her head and clenched her eyes shut, trying to settle down, even just a little, but Nick was doing so well at driving up her sensitivity.

To further spite her, his paws found the weak point he discovered last time, and pressed a digit on either side of her navel, right where the inside of her thighs met her hips. It was like this permeating tingle that sent cascading waves through her body and ended up short circuiting her brain.

"Not there…" Judy pleaded in a tentative whimper, her paws releasing to make that one desperate request. Nick pressed harder, smirking with his fangs digging in to her body, the bunny biting her lip and curling her body up, toes twitching as she weakly tried to remove her mate's paws from abusing the knowledge of her little pressure points of pleasure.

With their eyes locked upon one another, emerald with amethyst, the red fox tod speared his tongue right into the grey doe's slit, drawing out a few glassy tears and making her flail with hiccupping gasps, her first orgasm of the night wreaking havoc on her nerves and brain.

Unwilling to let up, Nick swirled his tongue around inside her and started running his paws back around her hips, cupping them under her rump and squeezing the plush and pliant flesh. He backed off, if only for a moment, a panting sigh leaving him as strands of saliva broke their connection to the shivering bunny. The tod's tongue was the last thing to leave contact, slowly dragging its way out of Judy's sex and making her vent out a lamenting sigh.

"Is it just me or did your butt get bigger?" Nick asked with a groping grab of said rump. Her tail gave a tremble as Judy placed her paws to her forehead, trying to unsuccessfully help stop the swimming her head was doing at the moment, and she was floundering.

"Probably a bit of both," she resigned herself to say, uncaring at that point as her still quivering slit twitched and puckered, as if to once more invite her fox to resume a ferocious make out session with her lower lips. Who was he to deny her?

Keeping his snout closed this time, Nick dipped in, holding his mate at an angle where her hips and legs were raised and her head inclined back down to the bed. His nose took a few short whiffs, letting his mind cloud with the intoxicating aroma of the grey bunny's horny scent. Nick's tongue lashed out again, lapping at the folds and ending with a flourishing flick up to her clit. Each subsequent time he did so, sent the rabbit into a frenzy of shivers and trembles as she tried to hold back her moans and whimpers.

It wasn't fair. He knew she couldn't do well with holding in her noises. And Nick's repetitive licks that teased her only served to keep her sensitivity up at maximum, with her body being held at the precipice of release. She looked up, barely feeling her own legs as she saw the devious glint in her mate's eyes. In full view of her gaze as she panted and whined, the tod nipped gently at her sensitive nub, making her eyes go wide at the sight coupled with the feeling.

Paws once more clapped over her muzzle, stifling a series of cascading moans of rising and falling pitch and volume, Judy came for the second time that night.

Finally giving her reprieve, the red fox backed off, using his paws to caress her thighs as they twitched and flexed with jolting tugs away from him. He could feel his shaft achingly hard, throbbing and pulsating with raw desire.

Still feeling he could squeeze a little more juice from the situation, as it were, Nick set her legs and hips down gently, leaning over Judy and giving her a sweet kiss. Their tongues lightly touched against each other as heaving pants left the rabbit, soft 'mmm' noises filling the air. A low growl rumbled the predator's throat as he kissed her more deeply, his tongue finding dominance and trying to make its way down her throat as he let the kiss devolve into something more passionate.

Judy let it happen, rather enjoying the strange invasion.

She didn't get to enjoy it long however, as Nick pulled back and nuzzled his head up under hers. Giving her neck affectionate licks and dragging his tongue up the side of her muzzle and reaching the furst inch or two of her ears before he went back down to her neck.

In the afterglow of her orgasm, she couldn't deny it was rather cute. Reaching up with a paw, she set it upon her mate's head, scratching and petting him as he kept licking and now kissing her. She was sure her fur would be matted later, but for now, Judy didn't care in the slightest.

"You don't seem to be holding yourself to that promise of…" the grey doe took a breath, "'forcing' me to cum."

She was a bit shocked into submission when Judy saw her fox's eyes narrow to predatory slits, his paws pinning her own behind her head. His jaws opened wide and snapped around her neck, only applying enough force for her to feel the fangs dig lightly at first when he snapped, then applying more pressure as the seconds drew onward.

Unlike the first time, where that action, coupled with her then rising sensitivity, made her cum immediately, the bunny withheld her more lustful reactions. She instead resorted to kicking her legs in frustration, as the heat between her rubbing thighs spiked up again, making her internally curse the tod clamping his snout around her neck.

Her paws fought against the steely grip that forced them back into the bedding. Heated breaths escaped her in small huffs as the rabbit tried to get a handle on her reactions.

Everything felt so sensitive, and it drove her mad.

Letting go of her neck, Nick sat back and released her paws from his, dragging said paws along the curvature of her figure. Claws extended out and the fox dragged them along her chest, fanning out to feel her waist and hips. His claws dug into her hips, forcing out a light and strained gasp from his mate.

Lifting her hips up and letting her weight rest on her upper back, her body curled slightly, Nick lined up his thick red shaft tip to her quivering slit, puckered and swollen with dripping need once more.

Judy's breathing hitched and stuttered as she wiggled her hips upward as best she could. The tip tentatively raked over the soft, wet flesh of her entrance, with the fox pulling back a little, bending down to growl low.

"Please… Nick," she begged, pushing her hips upwards once more. Her mate pushed her hips back down, keeping the tip of his shaft teasing the slit.

"No.." his low raspy voice echoed in her ears as he leaned down to stare into her eyes. "I want you to say something for me…"

"Anything," Judy squeaked, allowing her paws to grasp the sheets and brace herself… as Nick smirked and growled right in her ear, his muzzle parting to nip at it a little.

"Does the bunny want her carrot?" he asked. Judy shrunk a little, feeling exposed.

"Yes…" she admitted, looking back down to the intensely throbbing shaft, expecting the red fox's hips to meet hers at full force. A few achingly slow breaths later, she looked back up to him, her upper lip trembling as she whined.

"Ah ah ah, you have to say it…" the tod chastened his bunny.

"Say what?" came her desperate inquiry.

"Say 'Please give this bunny her carrot' and I'll satisfy you like a good bunny," Nick growled in her ear, eliciting a gasping shiver at the words 'good bunny'.

Her lips parted and closed as she tried to say the words, covering her eyes with her floppy ears.

"It's so embarrassing… tho- AH!" she spoke before her mate put the tip of his inside her and pulled it out in a quick motion that seemed spiteful to her. Her whimpers and desperate gaze nearly made the fox give in to her desires right then, but he blinked, waiting for her to give in to him instead.

"Please…" came the barely audible whisper, "Please…"

Her mate dragged the tip along her sex, interrupting her thoughts as her mouth hang open and tongue hang out slightly, panting breaths telling him how sensitive she was once again.

"Please give this bunny your carrot…" she finally vented slowly with an upward stare to her fox.

Wordlessly, he complied and started to feed the thick, pulsating shaft into her, hearing her stuttered moans of relief at having been kept on the edge and teased for what felt like eternity to her. Judy watched as her wet lower lips were spread apart and invaded. Sucking her teeth in pleasure, she let the rolling wave of ecstasy at having every nerve ending slowly teased as each sizable inch gradually made its way deeper into her core.

Her body shook and shivered of its own accord as Nick's tip hit deep inside her and kickstarted another orgasm. He could barely move with the grip her sex had on his member, as if trying to squeeze the very life from him. He arched over her, trying to abstain from senselessly pumping his hips like a piston, his jaws finding and latching onto her ears.

Digging his hind paws into the bed, he forced himself further into his bunny, drawing out another heated gasp as Nick hilted himself to the base.

"Good girl," the tod whispered between his teeth into the ears he held in his jaws. A paw gently pets her head, her body turning to gelatin beneath him. "Good girl."

Judy wasn't sure how she should respond mentally to that, but her body seemed to like hearing that as a chain reaction of tingles and goosebumps radiated out from her core to every part off her body, a slight 'mmm' coming from her at each mention of the term.

Feeling her calm down a bit, Nick finally let loose the animal side of himself and began to pick up the pace, grinding into Judy and giving her hammering thrusts as he built up the speed and power over time.

He placed a paw over her muzzle to stifle her moans as she bled from one orgasm into the next, letting the rumbling growl that escaped him permeate her hearing.

For a time that neither cared to measure, the two were a blur of hip movement. They shifted their position now and then, usually after Judy would cum and Nick would try starting her on another in a different way. The small doe was twisted on her side with a leg raised over her fox's arm, then pulled into a cuddling position with a slow gyration bringing her to orgasm, then with the tod leaning back and using a degree of flexibility the bunny didn't know he had to thrust longways to her frame, the tip of his shaft arching up inside her and dragging at a sweet spot. Looking down, she noticed a slight bulge where he was pressing upwards into her abdomen.

After nearly half an hour of pleasureful panting and lustful moans and whimpers, the red fox flipped his mate on her back once more, lifting her hips as she watched in curiosity, seeing that her fox's knot was expanding and pressing against her soaked bunny sex. She reached out grab her mate's chest fur from afar, but couldn't reach.

Instead, he gripped her paws in his own and used them to pull her body further against his, another orgasm wracking the grey bunny doe as Nick's knot spread her further apart and popped inside with a wet sound that echoed in the hospital room. Judy couldn't cover her mouth in time and let out a rather loud squeal.

Unwilling to stop, as the tod's knot was still swelling slightly, his own release rising fast, he thrust into his rabbit with short, sporadic thrusts, enjoying the feeling of her slit squeezing and writhing around his now over sensitive knot.

Both mammals perked their ears as low thumps were heard. Footsteps. Large ones at that. Probably a hoofed mammal like an elephant or rhino.

Both Nick and Judy locked eyes, but the fox's trembling hips, as still as he may have willed them, told the doe that whether he wanted or not, his shaft was going to release inside her within a few seconds. With her own shaky legs, she turned herself over and snuggled herself into her fox's chest, to which he got the gist of the plan.

His paws pulled the sheet behind the two over them as he lowered himself and her to the bed rather quickly.

Judy ended up belly down in the bedding, her chin resting on the soft padding and head nestled neatly under the nook of Nick's neck. Her legs stretched out behind her, stubby claws digging into the fabric.

Nick lay flat on top of her, shaft fully sheathed inside her, knot and all as it throbbed and thickened, nearly ready to pump its seed into his mate.

Letting out a whine, the fox couldn't hold back anymore and forced himself as deep as he could at this angle, Judy's plush rump feeling so soft against his navel, and her tail tickling his abdomen as it shivered upon his release.

The steps came close to the door, with a hippo looking around, dressed in scrubs.

Nick had narrowed his eyes to barely open slits, watching to hopefully see the mammal pay his room no mind and move along. His paw was clamped over Judy's muzzle to stifle her noises as his member had finally released its deluge of fox cum into her, with throbbing spurts pumping her full.

She was desperately fighting her own body in a mind over matter battle. Every part of her wanted to thrash and shiver, her voice wanted to be let out in full volume at the ecstasy of being knotted by her mate. But no, she forced herself to still her hips from thrusting up against her mate, to keep her legs from thrashing and paws from thumping happily, and to resist the present possessive urge to mark Nick once more.

The hippo peeked ever so briefly into their window, with the fox unsure what they were looking for. Whatever the case, the hippo appeared to move on, uncaring with whatever they saw, if anything other than a fox lying face down under the sheets, seemingly asleep.

Several spurts later, Nick began pumping his hips a little, releasing his paw's hold over Judy's mouth. She pulled in a deep gasping breath and sucked at the air with ragged moans, tempered in volume this time.

"I wonder how many times you came," the fox mentioned in curiosity.

A few humming noises later as the grey doe's legs shifted with each pulse of his member and she responded with, "Twelve…."

"Woah… you really counted?" the fox inquired with a raised brow. The rabbit below him nodded slightly, giving the underside of his muzzle loving little licks.

Sensing a moment to take advantage of while his fox shaft was still pretty hard and would be for a good long while since they were knotted, Nick gave a few short but powerful thrusts, only stopping when he felt his mate's lower lips clench and shiver around him once more.

"Thirteen," she squeaked with a trembling voice.

"Good bunny," her mate whispered in an errant ear that lay before him. He started giving it loving licks, knowing it would be a while before they could uncouple.

"Dumb fox," the doe tried to sass back, equal parts barely comprehensible and determinately stubborn.

Turning over on his side, with his back to the door of the room, Nick shifted their coupled position into a spooning one, curling up and giving his mate some breathing room instead of being trapped underneath him.

He then leaned down to kiss the top of her head, paws moving down to rest on the slight paunch of her overfull belly.

"Are you part horse or something…." she whispered.

"Nah…. All foxy goodness here. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have the stamina of a stallion."

"Huh?" remarked a confused fox. "How would you know?" a paw reached up to smack the side of his muzzle.

"The metaphorical phrase, you idiot."

"Fair enough," Nick replied, nestling Judy against his chest and belly, pulling the sheets tighter around them as the chill of the room began to encircle them in their bare fur state.

It didn't last long as the permeating warmth between them lulled them to a comfortable sleep.


	5. Dusted Chapter 25.5

Judy's ears perked as she tried to search the silence for a single sound. Any sound, really. The apartment was void of not only sound, but her fox as well. She should have been more surprised but Nick had pulled this stunt a few times since becoming fully primal.

He would find a place to hide, cleverly making sure it wasn't the same place each time, and jump his mate at the most inopportune time in an act of playfulness. It was adorable, but nearly gave the doe a heart attack every time.

With the permeating silence now, Judy was sure another such playful act was incoming. Stepping as lightly as she could, and keeping her stubby claws from scratching at the floor, the bunny padded stealthily through the kitchen. All she wanted this morning was to get a glass of water and start breakfast, but the red fox woke before the crack of dawn to play this game with her.

If she could only find him before he tried to tackle and play with her, then maybe it would ruin his game and the grey doe could prepare their meals in relative peace.

Judy peeked gently inside every cabinet that didn't squeak, looked under the table and a few furnishings that Nick had wiggled under before, and even cracked the large pantry open for good measure. The little cretin somehow managed to open doors, even considering his paws didn't quite function like a civilized mammal's for the time being.

The grey bunny huffed in annoyance, standing up to look around more obviously. She figured by this point, her mate likely already caught her scent or saw her with his 'superior' vision. Sneaking around wouldn't do her any good.

Having given up on stealth now, Judy started turning on lights and checking gaps and crevices the sneaky fox could possibly hide in but still jump out from.

"Oh, come on you stupid fox!" she near yelled in exasperation, having felt like she was searching for hours. Upon a glance at the digital clock, when entering the kitchen, the doe then realized it had only been about thirty minutes since she began her so-called search. With a narrowed gaze at the offending device and an eye roll, she sighed heavily.

"I'm going to cook breakfast," Judy began loudly, in warning to the hiding tod, "so, I better not see your tail tackling me while I'm handling food."

Looking up to the higher cabinet, where the pancake mix and other necessary ingredients lie, the little bunny's eyes bulged noticeably, legs frozen in place the briefest of moments. That was all that was needed.

Nick eyed her almost savagely with predatory slits, perched up on top the high cabinets. By the time Judy had noticed him, the fox was already in mid leap, diving down upon her.

The frightened doe could only utter a short spurt of condensed speech to the effect of, "Donuts and sprinkles" before the red fox tackled her and rolled across the floor.

It was almost sheer luck that no one was hurt by his stupid stunt, but, nonetheless, Judy was giggling almost uncontrollably as her mate licked and nipped lightly at her belly. His head was now tucked underneath her shirt.

"Nick… Nick! St… Stop!" the doe cried out with a smile. "I go… gotta make breakfast." She attempted to push his away, but the shirt didn't help her grip as Nick pushed back, slipping under the shirt and raking a tongue inadvertently across a nipple. The resulting gasping moan shocked them both into complete stillness.

The tod pulled back slowly, tilting his head in confusion as he appeared split on whether he felt that he hurt his mate or not. Judy, on the other paw, couldn't look him straight in the eyes, opting to get up as deliberately as she could and slick back her ears. The blush that lit her cheeks and ears aflame were enough to make her wonder why she hadn't burst into flames.

The grey bunny busied herself with getting the ingredients she had been previously interrupted with grabbing before, doing her best to stay silent in both voice and mind. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but more so that she hadn't a clue whether such thoughts of him, in this state, would be right or not. Would it be taking advantage of him? Or no? The answers seemed to be muddled in some strange grey area that she couldn't figure out.

The other side of that argument sometimes entered her mind, spouting ideas in her head about her fox chasing her down like a primal animal, hunting her on all fours, and…

She shook her head, willing away the thoughts for now. If Judy got turned on, then certain scents might get picked up by her fox, and, if normal Nick was anything to go by, her now primal mate would definitely pick it up nearly instantly.

The counter was a little high, so the grey doe used a step stool to stand above the surface, mixing and arranging everything she needed.

Nick watched on, tail swishing back and forth in a mildly contented manner. His nose sniffed at the air as he patiently waited for his mate to prepare and cook food. She probably could have easily found him something quick and easy, without cooking anything, but Judy liked spending the effort to prepare a proper meal. She didn't want to treat him like a goldfish that one fed and left to their own devices. That didn't seem very loving.

To his credit, the tod appeared to more greatly appreciate her efforts than one might think he would be capable of expressing. She did notice he would nuzzle her more and give her affectionate licks that bordered on annoying after having been fed.

As much as she wanted her Nick back, the bunny couldn't deny she felt this was quite nice in and of itself to a degree.

The grey rabbit turned her head back, noticing the amber-eyed stare piercing into her. Her tail shivered in slight delight, with the tod's eyes flicking down briefly to watch it quiver. Nick then licked his muzzle hungrily, spiking another set of ideas in her mind as Judy saw his long tongue snake out to rake over his fangs. The doe wanted those fangs, that tongue, his claws and paws… all over her, pinning her down, biting down on her, licking her ears and…

Judy shook her head once again, clearing her mind as best she could.

It appeared it wasn't enough, as her ears perked to hear the fox behind her sniffing the air, but looking around in confusion. The grey bunny nibbled on her bottom lip in an anxious display as her fox searched around for the source of this scent.

Turning back to her meal prep work, the rabbit doe busied herself in the hopes that his interest would be dissuaded if she no longer exuded any such scent as the one he was searching for. Her answer came in the form of a soft nose pressing its way between her legs and right up against the mound of her sex, drawing out a most surprising gasp.

Her thighs tried to close around the offending snout of her mate, serving only to pull him in deeper, to which Nick snaked out his tongue and licked it across the fabric coated swell of her lower lips. Judy threw a paw up to her muzzle, preparation forgotten as she braced herself against the counter. Her legs turned to warm jelly, shaking and quivering as her fox continued his ministrations upon her slit.

The stool now felt like a dangerously unstable pedestal, whereas the grey doe tried to lower herself from it, only to be forced on her haunches, toes barely touching the stool's surface. Nick had pushed his muzzle around, tongue finding its way to brushing over her clit in a slow drag.

The rabbit had wanted to mitigate the tod's advances, but the raising of her rump and standing on her haunches only appeared to him as presentation and potential consent. In reaction to her display, the red fox pulled back to nip playfully at her tail, catching it between his teeth and setting Judy's on edge as she held back an almost tearful cry. Of pain or pleasure, she wasn't entirely sure. All she knew, at that moment, was that her sex was now attempting to soak her shorts. They felt tight on her thighs now, having only been thrown on for the sake of comfort in her own home.

"Nick… wait," she pleaded with him, turning to stare at the burning amber eyes, her own amethyst gems swirling with a fog of desire that countered her own words. "I need… to make breakfast…" Her reasons were moot at this point, the fox clearly deciding his path and the bunny having already resigned herself to enjoying what was to come. It wasn't as if she didn't want it, but the reservations pertaining to his presence of mind and the like still pervaded her mind. Her greatest fear in that moment though, was that those reservations were slipping from her mind, against her better judgement…

...and she liked it.

As if to answer her plea in kind, Nick dove up and nipped his fangs around an ear, of which both had flopped down the back of her head. She yelped and let out a stuttered whine, breathing in a heavy rasping manner directly after.

Judy let out another yelp as her ear was tugged hard and her body fell backwards. She was caught awkwardly upon her mate's midsection, his tail curling protectively around her. The doe's nose twitched in trepidation, as she saw the carnal eyes of her fox and heard the resounding growl deep in his throat. It both aroused and scared her, though only one of those ideals made itself known in the scent that still poured from her in droves.

As dominant and aggressive as Nick got when he was still civilized, he always held a certain respectful restraint around her, of which Judy hadn't a clue if it was still there or not.

In a moment of decision, the grey bunny darted off to try locking herself in her room and letting a cooler head prevail. Apparently, her fox took that as some playful invitation, as his skittering claws could be heard behind her.

Judy turned to catch a glimpse of Nick, a most feral and predatory look in his eyes, which had been locked onto her. She focused forward once more and dove under the coffee table, hoping to double back and trick her fox into jumping to the other side.

Before she bolted from the cover of the coffee table, the grey bunny noticed the black tip of a large fluffy tail whip down the side of the table that she had turned away from. Her eyes widened slightly in realization and Judy's sudden epiphany that she had screwed up.

It then came as little surprise, even if still heart hammering, to see her fox on top of the coffee table, having cleverly predicted her little feigning measure turned faux paw. It was too late for her to alter course, after having bolted from beneath the table in a bounding leap. All the doe could do was brace herself as she was once again tackled to the floor by her mate.

Nick pinned her hard, but not too strongly. He was playing, not hunting, though with his increasingly aroused mood and still smelling his bunny's same such mood, the difference was a blurred line to either one at this point.

The red fox's jaws wrapped around her neck and lightly pressed together in a dominant show of force upon her, not breaking the skin of her neck or shoulders. The force he exerted still felt pretty considerable, and that didn't do much against Judy's rising desire to give in to her fox's primal advances, made clearer when he pressed his hips down to her and let the bunny feel the sizable bulge that filled the shorts he currently wore.

The grey doe had no idea now who was taking advantage of who. Did it really matter anymore? Both parties appeared to be in excitable favor of the idea that made them both pant in primal need.

Judy gave up her endeavor to flee, instead raising her hips to grind her butt against the bulge of her fox, his prodigiously sized member throbbing against her. The bunny's tail gave a pleased shiver, brushing against Nick's midsection in a manner that enticed, rather than tickled. He growled in approval, the resonant vibrations coursing through the grey doe's neck and sending trembling chills up her spine. Her brain was turning into a muddled puddle of mush, all instinctual warnings to flee overridden by the sexually domineering urges that told her to breed.

Her mate's fangs digging into her neck and shoulder should have sent fearful and anxious shivers through her body, but the only thought left to her now… was the pervading sense of submissiveness to her 'alpha' fox mate. Judy whimpered slightly in said submission, as Nick bore down upon her with the weight of his body, further reminding her of her predicament. A shimmy of his hips made the doe open her maw a little, her tongue hanging out slightly as her breath left her in a wispy rasp.

The fox was wiggling his hips more, making Judy wonder what his goal was. Her answer came in the form of a swishing noise that was followed by the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Large paws then tugged at her shorts, claws gaining purchase with the waist lining and pulling it back.

Judy squeaked in trepidatious understanding of what had happened and what was occurring, with her mate's freshly uncovered shaft now pulsing against her fur and flesh, dripping liberally from the tip and onto her tail. By this point, the grey bunny's shorts were partially removed, with the swell of her rump peeking out from beneath the retreating cloth.

In any other circumstance, everything up to then might have felt like overplayed teasing, but the fact that her primal fox mate was trying to treat her as he would a mate thousands of years ago… sent a pleasant cascading feeling throughout her body that made her purr within the tod's clasped jaws. He appeared to know her reaction was a pleasant one, letting out a deep rumbling purr in response. His fangs left her neck, strands of saliva still connected to her fur.

Deep breaths consumed her, as the pressure of his fangs left Judy's neck, with Nick's muzzle dipping in to lick at the potential wounds he left. She honestly felt no such piercing pain from such, but allowed him his comfort, as if she had any choice. A dragging sensation upon her butt made her yip in response, with her mate's claws finally tugging the shorts free of her rump and letting them hang at her knees.

The red fox tod stopped his comforting licks to sniff the air heavily. The grey doe surmised he must have picked up the overflowing scent now spilling forth from her uncovered sex. With his weight off of her, Judy took the opportunity to kick off and away her shorts, moaning in surprise as the tod's tongue found her slit and began licking it with renewed hunger. Juices poured from her as she felt something she could only call an awkward climax approaching. It felt jagged and jolting, almost sporadic in its pleasureful spikes. The edge was close for her and his rough tongue was doing her no favors in that regard.

She cried out and went rigid, as Nick's tongue again raked over her clit, setting off a cascading storm of electrical shocks in her brain and body. With a pair of clenched paws on the floor, she dug her stubby claws in, whimpers and whines escaping with the ragged gasps, her toes curling and legs trying to stretch out.

The fox wasn't making it a peaceful orgasm. Nick's tongue was lapping up her juices in a thirsty fervor, the persisting stimulation abusing her oversensitive flesh and forcibly bringing her to the brink of another ecstatic release.

Relief came to her as her mate halted his assault on her twitching and quivering sex, leaning over her to rest his chin on her head. She smiled as Nick's affectionate display was rather comforting in her afterglow state.

That was… until his thick shaft found its way into her still sensitive slit, pushing her into another orgasm. Judy squealed aloud without restraint, teary eyes looking up into the predatory slits of her mate, as he drove his hips hard and fast to delve as deep as he could, holding nothing back. Wet slaps sounded as their hips met in a rather violent and primal manner, the doe's moaning rising and falling with each thrust and pull of the fox's hips.

"Wait… Nick… let me… Breath!" Judy attempted to beg her powerfully thrusting mate, a series of noises leaving her with each thrust, Nick's shaft tip reaching her very core. Her pleas were responded to with her tod nipping at her ears and giving them a controlled tug to pull her head back. Another stuttered cry of mixed pain and pleasure left her muzzle, only spurring the fox further.

His knot began to swell, making the grey doe clench her teeth and groan, another wave of pleasure frying what little remained of her sanity as the release came just in time to feel the flood of cum from her mate pooling within her belly. Nick's hips made small, jerking thrusts, the member pulsating thicker against the twitching squeezes of Judy's sex. It was as if both were fighting with the other to set some sort of control over the other. Neither really won that battle as it only served to spike both of their pleasure over some limit that either was capable of dealing with effectively.

Nick was a mess of panting whines and whimpers, his shaft twitching strongly inside his mate.

Judy was letting out unrestrained squeaks and moans, her legs on fire as they struggled to keep her propped up.

When her legs finally gave, she was both relieved and reserved to feel the tug of the tod's knot keeping her aloft, his legs now bearing her weight as he stood on all fours. He began to walk, taking his bunny with him into the kitchen. Considering his predisposition and near incapability to use his paws as a civilized mammal, Judy did do one thing to make sure he wouldn't need her for everything.

A large bowl of water sat atop a small stool, next to the counter with the sink. He made to lap at the water, dragging his mate along with him. The small doe had no energy to complain, and lamented the fact that he still somehow had energy to stand when her legs felt like they were boneless.

"Well, I know I'm certainly not 'boneless'," the grey rabbit jibed at her own situation, knowing it was what Nick might have said himself if he had the mental capacity to do so or say as such.

A blush touched her cheeks and ears as she still felt the gentle throbbing of his knot within her, Nick's foxhood still spurting a generous amount of fluid inside her, causing her belly to swell slightly.

The red fox, after having drank his fill, turned to exit the kitchen into the living room. He tucked his chin under himself, steadying Judy beneath as well as giving her a loving nuzzle.

"Aww… you're so sweet," she vented in a whisper. The doe gasped as their angle began to change, Nick lowering himself to roll slowly onto his side, curling protectively around his bunny.

Judy nearly voiced another sweet phrase of complement to her fox, until she felt the grinding gyrations of the tod's hips against her rump. The doe's breathing grew heavier as she felt the swell of his knot and shaft rubbing at various points within her sex. The rabbit couldn't figure out if this was a second attempt or if this was simply a restless need to stimulate himself in his current state.

Judy turned slowly in spooned position, the knot of his member dragging at her insides as the swollen flesh scratched at and set off a few nerve endings, making her gasp and flex her legs in response.

Finally working her body around, without hurting either of them, the doe found great comfort and pleasure in nuzzling her mate in his creamy furred chest with her own muzzle. When she had stilled herself to settle on wrapping her paws around her mate, Nick resumed his slow grinding, licking the top of her head and ears lovingly.

Tilting her head down, Judy felt the stimulation sparking another fire within her loins, to which she suspected the same could be said of her fox. His grinding slowly turned into thrusts, the member not moving much inside the bunny, but the tip still finding the space to knock at her cervix.

Her forehead was pressed to his chest, paws now grasping tufts of his thick fur, small hums of pleasure escaping her. In any other moment, the cuddling sex session might have been seen as awkward, but she cared not as her mate was wrapped around the doe, warmth permeating Judy from deep within and encompassing her from without. The thought of such had her head tossing as the sparks of ecstasy brought forth more throaty moans of desire.

Nick's chest thrummed with low thrumming purrs, as he pumped his hips as strongly as he could, eliciting squeaks of approval from his bunny. Spurred onward by the fox's energetic display, Judy wrapped her legs around his slim frame, using what strength she had to tug his hips harder and closer to her, the pounding her insides began to take causing a more reverberative cascading feeling of satisfaction to pervade her senses.

The red fox rolled onto his belly, completely bent upon rutting his mate now, with the doe being smothered by his creamy chest fur. She had no complaints however, loving the sweet scents he was exuding for her. Judy dug her nose further into the scruff of his chest, taking in all the thick musk of a fox… of her fox, and relished in the sense of comfort and security that it provided her.

Feeling the knot renew its swelling, the grey bunny cried out, paws clutching tightly at bunches of her mates fur. Her body tensed and sex tightened, as another orgasmic event coursed through her physical being. A new flood of seed filled her, with her own body doing its best to milk his sizable shaft dry of all its generous contents.

Whimpering his name over and over, Judy pressed herself ever closer to the source of her pleasure. He appeared to know her cries were meant for him, in praise of him and dug his nose into her head in a display of primal affection.

Settling in for another several minutes of twitching and pulsing, Judy sighed contentedly, wondering if he would remember this, should Nick come back to his sense of self.

0000000

"Say… Nick?" Judy asked tentatively. Said fox lowered a book he was reading to give his mate a look.

"Nick," he repeated, to which the doe gave him an annoyed deadpan expression. "What?" the tod barked in a short laugh. "You told me to say 'Nick', so I did."

"No I meant," the bunny started, shaking her head, "Oh, you know what I meant."

"Do I?" the fox asked with false innocence, playing coy and winking at her.

"You do, now shut up. I wondered how much of… before… do you remember?"

"Before?" Nick inquired with real confusion.

"Before coming back to civilization," Judy clarified. "You had a good few weeks as a fully primal fox and I wondered if there was anything you remembered."

A small smile curled his muzzle, eyes focusing elsewhere for a moment.

"I might have retained a few memories," the fox tod divulged cryptically. "But honestly, I don't know what you are looking to ask about specifically."

Judy blushed and slicked her ears back, averting her gaze as she remembered the morning those several weeks prior. It was only the one event, but she was too curious not to ask.

"I… it's… You were…" the doe sighed, unable to form a coherent request. She settled on groaning to herself.

Nick smiled rather wickedly, knowing exactly what she was asking about, remembering every entertaining detail of the event, but loving the idea of leaving her hanging.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" the grey bunny settled on asking, changing the subject for her own sake. "I'll make it."

"Me? Well…" the tod drawled slowly, teasing charm dripping from his tone, "I'd like a certain bunny, if you don't mind."

Judy laughed and shimmied her rear end at him, sauntering out of the room with a sultry stare in his direction.

"I think I can arrange that," she breathed, keeping herself within view of her fox.

"Although…"

"Hmm?" the doe hummed in question with a half-lidded stare at him, violet eyes beginning to burn brightly with a passionate flame that infected his demeanor as well.

"Although," Nick repeated, his emerald eyes raking over her form, "you seem a bit 'boneless' to me right now. I think I can fix that though."

The bunny's giggling fit warmed his heart as he counted down the seconds to a realization, watching her expression melt from happy laughter to shocking embarrassment. She then trained her eyes back upon him, a new kind of fire burning behind her eyes as she yelled…

"I knew it, you dumb fox!"


	6. Post Dusted: Resolution

It was another long day after losing her partner a few days prior. Judy bumped her forehead against the wheel of her cruiser in frustration.

 _If only he hasn't got caught, then maybe I wouldn't find my shifts so boring alone,_ the doe thought to herself. Her ears perked up as she realized a mistake in her thinking.  _He shouldn't have been attempting 'that' anyways. He's an idiot._

The rabbit groaned loudly.

_He did have the best intentions though… and it needed to be done sooner or later._

Making sure the car was in park, the grey bunny opened her door and hopped out, padding towards the precinct after having locked up the vehicle with a chirp from the horns.

Contrary to her exasperated demeanor, she actually felt a bit restless and cooped up, having been on patrol by herself for the past few days with only the occasional radio chatter to alleviate her boredom. She missed the jokes and terrible puns, not that she would ever admit that directly.

A few days ago, Nick got caught in the midst of setting something up. It was something halfway between a prank and an intervention.

After a doctor's visit that left Clawhauser in a very droopy mood, it was discovered he was having some health issue that could only be fixed by diet and exercise… the poor cheetah's "mortal enemies" as he referred to it.

Bogo conscripted a few other officers to help him, when the initial attempts backfired and made the feline take comfort in his sugary indulgences. Thus, a new tactic was approached.

Bogo got Nick to attempt replacing the donuts Clawhauser bought with healthy alternatives. In such an attempt, he was discovered and oddly enough… the feline was furious. It was a sight none had ever seen.

To keep the Chief out of the circle of blame, the fox and bull played the part of reprimand. What the two didn't count on was that Benny would file the paperwork they pretended to have filled out and filed Nick's supposed punishment. He was to report to records for 4 days.

Instead of revoking the reprimand, with the two realizing they couldn't do anything without revealing that it was a ruse, being that Clawhauser was the dispatcher and privy to all chatter, the two were forced to go along with it and try something else. If Nick went back to normal duty, the cheetah would obviously know immediately and probably cause a scene again, raising the issue of the filed reprimand and punishment.

Today was the last day of his imprisonment down in records and Judy would have her mate back, with the next two days being their days off. The only bad thing was that he wouldn't get off work until a few hours later than she was currently clocking out.

Only a few minutes of the bunny changing out of her uniform in the locker room, and putting it into a duffle to take home for cleaning, and she was home free.

0000000

Shifting her duffle to carry it using the other shoulder, Judy looked around and exited the Rainforest District station near her's and Nick's apartment. It was a different trip to take alone and had been the norm for a few days now. She even took some mild alterations to her straight forward route to see what shops were nearby.

It was mostly just the usual boutiques and small businesses that pulled little of her interest. A bakery caught her eye, as well as a shop for the latest Gazelle brand in fashion.

Just when she was about to give up her endeavors and resume a brisk pace back home, she spotted a rather friendly sign and display, all lit up for the night. Tilting her head, Judy looked up to the bright sign.

_**Jungle Fever** _

It looked normal enough. Lingerie of varying types and sizes for different kinds of mammals.

A closer inspection had the grey doe blushing and dropping her ears in embarrassment, turning away to scuttle away like a frightened kit. It wasn't but a couple seconds later, when she was about to leave the local ambience of the light from the sign, that she paused and turned tentatively back around.

Inside the shop, she could see an array of not only lingerie. There were roleplay outfits and specialty 'devices' of various designs and  _for_ various uses. It wasn't in the direct line of sight, so passersby wouldn't see it on a glance but it was clear to those looking.

It sparked, in equal measure, a sense of embarrassment, shame, and curiosity. She wanted to welcome her fox home with something nice, though her furst thoughts were of things like dinner and a good movie he would likely enjoy.

 _Maybe he would enjoy a meal and a show all wrapped up in one bunny?_ an echo came from the corner of her mind, causing her cheeks to flush further in embarrassment. She gripped her bag tighter as she mulled the idea over. Her foot thumped with rising tempo until she stopped it and turned to rush inside the door, as if going slowly would allow her to be spotted by someone she didn't want knowing about her entry.

"Welcome," a kind and honeyed voice greeted her, causing the bunny to jump and skitter back at the unexpected sound. Looking back with a timid grin, she noticed a deer doe, standing patiently and politely, looking rather unfazed by the bunny's reaction.

"Sorry…" Judy meekly let out, using a free paw to brush her now limp ears back.

"Not a problem," the deer responded. "We get quite a few like you often enough. Welcome to the Jungle Fever. Might I help you find something?"

Any other time, the bunny doe might have found the practice of greeting a customer at the door annoying, but the kind of store this was, coupled with the open and more friendly feeling of the atmosphere, made her feel it was necessary to have someone to defer to. It would make her visit as short as possible, which was probably the level of comfort that the deer doe was trying to provide.

"Yes, actually… um…" the grey rabbit started, looking for a nametag.

"Christine," she answered kindly, gesturing for the two to step away from the doorway. "What is it you are looking for?"

Judy's ears had risen in the previous seconds, but upon having to answer the current question, they fell heavily again.

She was utterly lost.

"I… have absolutely no idea," she admitted. "I wanted to surprise my mate with something and I passed by the shop, leading my thoughts… elsewhere…" A small giggle left Christine's snout, with her hoof covering it as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she voiced. "I didn't mean to seem like I'm making fun of you."

"Nah… It's fine."

"Anyways, I can help you look at some basic stuff, assuming you haven't tried anything more than that before with your mate."

Judy gulped, the deer walking towards a display.

"Lead the way," the bunny said timidly.

0000000

Nick bolted down the street, smiling like the idiot he even sometimes proclaimed himself to be, letting his tongue loll in the air, as he made his way from the station to home.

Despite the strange subset of events that led to his predicament with being 'reprimanded' and punished, Bogo was kind enough to find a time where Clawhauser would be too occupied to notice his absence and snuck him away from having to stay late.

He ran pretty much the whole way to the station, tapping a foot on the train, and tearing a path from the station to the point he was at now. The fox was luckily a whole two hours early in leaving from his shift and couldn't wait to surprise his mate with a nice long evening together.

The tod grinned, knowing his bunny was likely doing something of her own planning. He imagined a hot dinner or possibly being treated to his favorite snacks, along with a movie to watch. It wasn't like he expected her to do anything, but he knew his mate. She was always trying to find ways, much like himself, to make her feel appreciated.

The thought of such things spurred him onward, the tod racing his way up the street to his apartment building, seeing the door from afar and slowing both his pace and breathing.

He snuck up to the door, pressing an ear against it as he fished his keys from his belt quietly. There was a scuffle of paws and the sound of a bunny fretting over something. Nick did his best not to snicker and ever so slightly slid the key, pausing at each click of the tumblers in the lock.

When it was all the way in, the fox gave a jerking turn and opened the door…

"Oh Hunny Bunny! I'm… home?"

Looking like the proverbial deer caught in headlights, Judy froze in place, trying to fiddle with something she was wearing. If the tod's jaw weren't properly attached, the drop of his mandible might have hit the floor.

His mate was wearing striped stockings, purple and black, with her haunches raised so that her toes peeked out from the opening at the bottom of the stockings and were pretty the only things touching the floor. It made her legs look a bit longer and thighs look more… pronounced.

A light purple lace corset covered her midsection and hips, with a skirt tail covering the sides and leaving the back exposed. A choker of the same purple hue was around her neck and two dark cuff braces were buckled around her wrists. The varying purples all paled in comparison to her eyes but it was ever so alluring to see her dressed to match what could arguably be the fox's favorite feature on her physically.

"What… um…" the tod tried to speak, gulping as his eyes did all the 'talking', drinking in her figure and attire as a whole. He at least had the presence of mind to close and lock the door behind him, allowing them privacy to recover mentally from their perspective problems.

"This isn't what it looks like!" the doe finally exclaimed. "I mean… it probably is… but I… oh…"

Turning to the side and tugging nervously at her fallen ears, giving her mate an expectant side long glance. Her mouth parted in an attempt to reform her words, but all that came out was a steamy breath.

"It looks… like… you were planning to surprise me with a sexy look?" Nick half remarked, half asked rather obviously.

The rabbit's tail, in full view of the red fox from the side, along with a surprisingly curvaceous view of her exposed rump, shivered as she nodded slowly. Her teeth were now biting into her lower lip, eyes flickering between her fox and the floor.

"Well…" he started, dropping his bag and undoing his tie as he closed in on the frozen doe, "you definitely surprised me." the tie fell to the floor slowly in a furled lump of cloth. Judy stepped back, her haunches still raised and back shuffle stuttered.

"I'm sorry… I look stupid in all this," she blurted quickly, looking around in fright. "Let me just take it all off… I MEAN CHANGE. Let me go change. It's weird. I'm weird." Her rantings trailed off as she saw Nick popping the buttons of shirt open, exposing the creamy fur of his chest. "I… I… are you…" Judy's mouth struggled to form words as the familiar sight of her fox's eyes turning into predatory slits trained on her in some form of hunger. She gulped, tripping over her own feet and falling back onto the couch.

Before she could get up, Nick pounced closer and pinned her wrists down. Her feet instinctively raised up to press gently to his chest, seeing the glow in his eyes.

"What a shame that would be," he growled to her, pushing closer and snaking out his tongue to lick her cheek, "...if you were to change out of that before I could take it off myself." He then nipped playfully at her ear, eliciting a squeak from her mouth and feeling her feet and arms shiver slightly.

"Careful…. Please? It was a little expensive…" she carefully whispered. Her paws pressed harder against his chest, legs twitching slightly as her face made a wince. Noticing the display, the red fox back away, gripping her legs and examining them.

He saw this dark, almost black, clip braced against the back of each of her feet, pinching her heel just above the ankle.

"Is this hurting you?" he asked, to which the doe shook her head in the negative. "What is it?"

"Um… it's supposed to be these clips that pinch a muscle in my heel… helping me walk with my haunches raised," Judy explained. "I… wanted to look… sexier." Suddenly, the doe let out a sigh of relief as Nick briskly removed the strange clips. Her open mouth was quickly occupied with her mate's own.

Between awkward breaths and the tangle of their tongues, the tod managed to say, "You don't… need… to make yourself uncomfortable to be sexy to me. I can't deny though, that… you look good enough to eat." To punctuate his last words, the fox tod snapped his bunny's neck, nipping just above the choker and letting his fangs dig in enough to pull forth a gasp from her that ended in a soft moan. Her back arched and toes curled as he pressed his paws to her thighs, claws partially extended and giving her a reminder of what he was.

Her predator.

Her mate.

Her fox.

Dragging his claws closer to the middle of her thighs, Judy reflexively drew her legs together and let out a long whine, her own paws moving up to push into her mate's chest, feebly grasping at tufts of his creamy fur.

"Nick… harder…" the grey doe pleaded, her paws pulling at him. The fox obliged her simple appeal and clamped down harder, his tongue licking at her fur. His claws also dug in deeper into her thighs, drawing forth a rising series of whimpers and moans as Judy shivered in his dominant grip.

It came as a surprise to Nick as her back arched further and her legs pressed together with great force, a new scent tickling his senses.

She came, her body trembling and voice cracking as the tod didn't relent, allowing her release from whatever helped her achieve it. Several seconds and heavy breaths later, both mammals separated. Judy relaxed fully into the couch, humming in the afterglow of her orgasm and extending a paw to attempt to grab at her mate.

The red fox clasped his paw within hers, kneeling in front of her and giving her small kisses on her cheek and lips.

"I haven't seen you do that for a while," he remarked.

"You haven't bitten that hard in a while," she retorted. "I've told you before, you don't need to restrain yourself around me."

"Oh come on," the tod chuckled. "You know I have  _some_ limits I have to be mindful of. Sharp fox fangs, smaller bunny neck. My species kind of evolved to do a lot worse than give you love bites." He licked his muzzle, cleaning himself of any drool that escaped when biting his bunny, a confused look making him lick more slowly as he tasted something odd.

"Sweet?"

"Huh?" the rabbit asked, perking up.

"You taste sweet…" he recited slowly. "And no, I don't mean that figuratively."

"Oh… OH!" Judy belted out in acknowledgement. "It's this stuff that I bought that… you rub into your fur. Sweet Powder?... no…"

"Honey Dust?" Nick corrected her with a tilted head and raised eyebrow. She nodded with a blush tainting her cheeks and ears. He grinned deviously, slinking in to sneak a lick under her chin. "And prey tell… where did you rub this powder in?" The paw she had clasped in his own twitched as her eyes flicked down and legs tucked closer to her.

"Um… everywhere?"

"Everywhere?" the fox tod repeated, snickering lightly as his mind worked through what he should taste next. Judy was not so oblivious so as not to know the possible ends that her mate was getting at with his imaginings. Her eyes could barely meet his as he licked his muzzle again, this time in tandem with his eyes raking over her form.

"Y… yes," she meekly replied, arms covering herself. "I opened it and sniffed it. When I did… I wasn't prepared for how dusty it was. I sneezed and spilled it all on myself. Instead of wasting it, well, you know."

"I suppose you are almost literally now my Honey Bunny," Nick joked in a sweet tone, giving her face a slow lick. She giggled and thrashed a bit at furst, paws bracing against her mate, until he picked her up by the hips and twirled around to seat himself on the couch. Judy wrapped her paws around her fox's neck and returned his mirthful affection in kind, licking under his muzzle and nuzzling her head into his chest and neck.

Grabbing her wrists, Nick gave the braces on them a look.

"You know what these are right?" he inquired to her. She shrugged in his arms, thinking over what they could be.

"I know they came with the outfit. Same with the choker."

The tod shook his head and let out a short and low laugh, running her arms behind her. She was about to resist when a click sounded merely a second later. Giving her arms a tug forward, she realized her wrists were stuck together. Her eyes bugged out a bit as she turned to give her mate a wordless but still questioning stare.

"Seriously? You didn't know?" the red fox asked partly in rhetoric and partly in a chastising tone. "They are cuffs. They look like wide bracelets but have links that hook together. With the way they are position, You can't undo them without help."

A look of tentative understanding and embarrassment collided on her muzzle, ears falling back down and eyes glazing over in a misty haze as she realized her folly and also reveled in the chance. Whatever ideas she had were short lived as a tug was felt on her front.

Peering down, one of Nick's paws was undoing the corset and prying it off slowly, the other keeping a firm grip on her rear to keep her from trying to escape the position straddling his lap on the couch. A whimpering squeak left her mouth before she could stop it, feeling his digits dig into her backside and claws tickle her belly as the front of the corset spread open.

She couldn't stop him and she didn't really want to. As embarrassing as it was, even after having been intimate with her mate several times already, Judy still liked the power he displayed over her. It wasn't without trust in him and an understanding that he only ever wanted to please her. The corset loosened up completely, the fox pulling it apart and removing it from her torso, setting it gently aside and exposing her chest.

"W-wait," she whispered. Nick did as she asked, but seemed to be purposefully letting out warm, long breaths directly on her chest, the feeling seeping deep into her fur and flesh. It made her fidgety and nervous, her nipples hardening under the heated assault. Wanting to both brace herself more effectively physically and mentally, she tried for the former.

Judy shimmied her hips closer to Nick's midsection, resting her rear on his thighs. Her paws wiggled and resisted the bonds a bit, feeling the slight discomfort of having her arms pinned behind her, but it added to some level of excitement she had yet to understand about herself.

Not so much to her surprise, but still something that left her in awe, was the prodigious bulge straining the fabric of her mate's pants. Digging her feet into the cushions as a brace, she rubbed the soft swell of her panty covered sex along the bulge, sighing a steamy breath on the wet nose of her fox.

He took that as a sign to resume his ministrations, leaning in to lick the fur of her chest, tongue gliding over a nipple and causing the doe to whine with a quivering lip. Nick's lips smacked together as he tasted the tart sweetness of the Honey Dust in her fur. Choosing to focus on one area for a bit, he licked across her breasts, purposely finding and teasing her nipples as vigorously as he could.

The red fox tod took great joy in seeing his mate writhe and struggle under the onslaught of his tongue on her sensitive flesh. Judy made stuttered yips, squeaks, and whimpers, her nipples becoming red and as flushed with blood as her ears and face. Her arms jerked and paws tugged, her body reacting to the rising sensitivity the fox was eliciting with his licks.

All this time, she never quit grinding herself on the increasingly pulsating bulge of foxhood trapped within the confines of his pants. The heat they exchanged there became a pleasant permeation between the two as they were very acutely aware of the arousal each other had towards the other.

Taking mild advantage of the moment, the free paw that wasn't holding the bunny in his lap came up to press a nipple in between his digits. Judy let out a yelping moan, involuntarily tilting her head back and losing strength enough in her legs to fall a bit. Their most intimate flesh pressed together, making the tod suck in a breath and the doe bite her lip as she did the same.

The two mammals locked their respective gazes together, each extremely aware of their rising pulse felt at the connection where she was riding him. It echoed in their heads, drowning all out excepting the strained and heavy breaths that escaped them both. Those breaths became warmer and louder, as the two closed the gap separating them.

Each tilted their head to fit their mismatched muzzles together, now having the act of kissing, with species differing as they did for them, to a science. Never to be outdone, Judy tried to put her tongue into his maw, licking the foremost fangs she could. It wasn't long, however, before her fox's larger and stronger tongue overpowered hers and forced the battle for dominance into her mouth. The battle for her became lost when Nick let a paw grip her tail, fondling the small, but now sensitive appendage.

Her mouth opened to let out a moan, whereas the fox tod let his tongue invade her further, exploring every possible part of her. A paw cradled the back of Judy's head as he deepened the kiss and tilted it back for his benefit.

Nick now put some effort into rolling his hips into the grinding motions, making Judy's throat hum with rising moans that were trapped in her own mouth by his encompassing maw. Low growls vibrated his throat and chest, with his mate's fur beginning to stand on end, as she felt the resonance in her own muzzle and where their chests were pressed together.

They parted with a gasp, as if forgetting to breath. Nick brushed the back of his paw against Judy's muzzle, their pants mixing together as the very air around them felt almost stifling. It mattered little at this point.

Shifting around, the fox began removing his pants, kicking them away and helping his bunny out of her panties, leaving her stockings on. While the two had to alter their position to properly remove the critically important items, they resumed their regular pose, with the doe riding her fox.

The tod's sizable erection was now out in the open and feeling the direct touch of the grey doe's lower lips, with both exuding tremendous levels of heat. The bunny whimpered, sliding her sex along the shaft, an outpouring of juices beginning to coat it. The red fox growled and dug his claws into her hips, making her lips tremble in anticipation. She also felt the involuntary twitch of his member against her body, a very brief giggle leaving her.

"Can we… put it inside now?" Judy asked, tilting her head and averting her gaze, her arms shifting a bit behind her. To drive home her point, she attempted to raise her hips and straddle the shaft, the tip prodding at her entrance and dribbling a bit of its own fluids. Before she could answer the question herself, Nick lifted her away and smirked devilishly, the whines she made following only further spreading the grin.

"What? No foreplay?" he cooed to her in a coy manner.

"I'm impatient today…" Judy divulged. "Besides, I think all of this here has gotten the both of us pretty heated." The red fox leaned in close to an ear of hers, letting a slow breath tickle the fur and flesh.

"Beg," he simply commanded. Judy's face and ears flushed darker with blood, her voice lost once more. No matter how often he would ask that or how often she would give in, it was still never less embarrassing to her each subsequent time the doe was told to beg. Her breath came in short pants, eyes training on the quivering slits of her mate's pupils.

"Please?" she asked meekly.

"Please, what?" came his rumbling reply, voice low and throaty as he nipped playfully at an ear. The grey bunny whimpered in lamentation, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Please… take me."

Slowly, but surely, Nick lifted her hips over the tip of his throbbing shaft, teasing the tip against her, strained gasps leaving her.

"You know… I should have you arrested for arson," the tod jibed at her.

"And what… my sweet fox… is the reason for that?" Judy asked, her eyes becoming increasingly hazy with a rising level of apprehension.

Her mate let out a raspy breath, whispering in her ear, "Because… you set my heart on fire."

Half expecting the moment he so carefully constructed to be broken, the doe braced herself for a sudden change in pace.

Much to her surprise, and pleasure, her fox slowly entered her at an almost painfully sluggish pace. Each generously thick inch of his foxhood spread her apart, the warmth steadily reaching deeper and permeating her body. Her core was like a hearthstone near the fire, warming evenly from within and turning her body into a lethargic puddle of bunny flesh.

Instead of pulling back and giving the rabbit another long and slow thrust, he left her there to bask in the glow, watching her nuzzle against his neck and chest fur almost instinctually. It was seconds of stillness before she roused herself to look up pleadingly at her mate.

"Aren't you going to…" Judy mentioned, leaving it open ended in sheepish aversion of completing that thought.

"Nah… You're on top," Nick stated, as if that was self-explanatory. "I'll let you control the pace. You can ride me and give me a show." The grey bunny was suddenly frozen in flustered, nerve-wracking fear. "Oh… I felt that. You clamped down  _soooo_ tight."

Looking into his eyes, hoping to alleviate her fear frozen state, the doe's ears fell limply behind her head.

It didn't help.

Gleaming emeralds were locked on her body in predatory hunger, still and patient as he awaited Judy to make a move. She felt so exposed, and not just physically, as the bunny became suddenly hyper aware of her sex squeezing tightly around his pulsating member, with it twitching inside her sporadically.

Every second that passed became achingly harder for her to resist moving her hips wildly. With a despondent whine, she finally gave in, lifting her hips up and grinding back and forth, to lower herself again.

It was slow at first, but as the feeling became more manageable to withstand, her louder moans withering to controlled squeaks, the bunny doe picked up the pace and began truly riding her mate. His gaze never faltered, adding to some sense of exposure that she was feeling the entire time. It was both shameful but also exceptionally exhilarating. She had no idea why though the rabbit was far beyond caring.

Wet noises echoed within the apartment as Judy's increased rhythm and force rose to greater levels. The noises served only to further incite the bubbling, broiling pool of lava-like lust within her core. The entire time she rode him, Nick was massaging and scratching her hips and thighs. It felt both pleasing and comforting to her, the claws of his paws raking through her fur and scraping against the skin beneath. A delightful, almost electric feeling, coursed through her body and gave her goosebumps in all the right places.

Either having hidden it well or just now changing his mind, Nick gripped Judy's hips and began to unleash some form of pent up energy on her, driving his hips upwards into her roughly. She bit her lip, moaning and whimpering as his shaft reached even deeper than she dared to try taking him while riding.

"Nick… Nick… Please," she begged. "I'm close. I want to wrap my arms around you… pleas… Ah! T-too late!"

The red fox promptly unlatched her cuffs, whereas she immediately pulled her arms forward to wrap around her mate's neck. Her slit had already begun quivering and trembling around his prodigious erection, stuttered squeaks and cries of ecstasy escaping the small doe.

Her tail and nose both shivered uncontrollably, adding to the already high level of satisfaction Nick was receiving by watching his mate melting into his arms. Before she could come down like she did previously, the tod resumed pumping his hips. It was steady to start but, as soon as Judy appeared to be breathing normally, he picked up the tempo and let out growls and snarls in her ears. Each subsequent aggressive noise in her sensitive rabbit ears only made her lower lips clamp down harder on him, bringing the fox greater pleasure and the bunny over the edge into another orgasm.

The next several minutes were fraught with quite a few more of Judy's energetic releases, turning her into a shivering mess of orgasmic bliss, her mind having felt too far gone to save.

"I can't… I can't take much more," the grey doe whimpered. "Are you close?"

As if to answer her plea, the fox grunted and placed a paw upon her head, pulling it in so that her face was buried rather forcibly in his chest fur. With his other paw firmly grabbing her plush rear, he let out a couple small whines and snarled, jerking his hips upward, thrusting his shaft as deep as he could drive it within her body.

The knot swelled, locking the two together, with another orgasm causing the bunny to start her own series of whines and murmurs of gratification. Judy felt quite satisfied emotionally being held so firmly close to her fox. The emotional was soon overridden again by the physical, with piping hot fluids pumping deep within her body and heating her very core with a pervading warmth that only increased with each pulsation of Nick's twitching member.

Though she couldn't see it, she could most certainly feel his cum pooling inside her and swelling her abdomen. It was a feeling that she would ever truly get used to and never wanted to.

The red fox tod could feel it as well, her belly becoming distended enough to press into him, sparking some fire in his mind that made his foxhood throb harder inside his bunny.

Several more minutes and a generous amount of fox cum later, both mammals were finally spent to a certain degree and enjoying the embrace in each other's arms. Kisses and licks were exchanged, the two devolving into some form of gentle grooming, only to be outmatched by marking one another with their scents to revitalize the sign to all others that they were mates forevermore.

"You know," Judy began, "I wasn't expecting to get such an enthusiastic reaction from you. Jaw dropping, yes… Going Alpha on me however… not exactly."

The two were still joined at the hip, Nick's knotted shaft still keeping them interlocked in a manner of cuddling that had no alternate choice to it.

"Well I can't deny you are usually pretty enticing, but that whole display… along with how embarrassed you looked… it was irresistible. And those stockings were a very good addition. I've always said you have great legs." To solidify his point, the tod lifted one of her legs to kiss her mid-calf. She smiled gently.

"Oh? You like these?" The grey doe asked coyly, raising her legs to drape them over him, pressing her feet lightly against his chest and moving them to the side to wrap her legs around his waist, sex still attached to him.

She wasn't expecting the next feeling, with the fox member deep inside her suddenly gaining a great degree of mass from its somewhat diminished state. Arching her back and letting out a long low moan, she cupped her paws to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I'll take that as a…  _mmm..._  yessss."

Upon opening her eyes, those predatory green eyes greeter her, with Nick looming over her and growling, clearly getting riled up once more by her playful antics.

"You're in trouble," the tod chided, tone low and throaty.

Knowing he was probably right, Judy only giggled shyly and made a mental note to buy more stockings.

"How about calling me Trouble?" she remarked. "Then, since you're in 'me', you could say that 'You're in Trouble'."

The fox shook his head, a hearty chuckle leaving his maw.

"It appears I'm rubbing off on you."

Her paw reached up to cup the side of her mate's muzzle, saying, "Oh, well wouldn't that be a waste? I would much rather you give me another helping…" Judy's voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned up to his ear, " _inside._ " Bracing herself this time, the rabbit was more prepared for the pervading throb that resonated deep within her from Nick reacting to her words.

"Clever… sexy bunny," the tod cooed to her.

"Scruffy fox," came the doe's breathy reply, the two locking lips as their passions renewed and the night appeared to grow longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is simply an extra chapter that is post Dusted.   
> I do hope that you enjoy this, though I want to mention that these chapters are written as I wish it and "requests" for other such themes or materials will probably not be taken into consideration with respect to sexual content.   
> I only mention this because I've gotten quite the slew of such requests for me to insert into these chapters because people think it should be in there.   
> I write as my passion drives me and if it coincides with your affinities, then all the more power to you. If you have complaints about specific themes because you simply don't like them as a personal inclination....   
> Please don't take this insultingly but shove it and stop reading then. lol.   
> Otherwise, I wish you well and hope you like this new installment. It's been a while.

“That’ll be ten dollars and fifty-six cents,” a hefty hippo voiced to the fox standing well below the counter level. “And there is a slight wait for your order. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Looking at his watch, the tod turned his muzzle back to the cashier and gave him a roguish grin. 

“Oh, no worries,” Nick spoke. “I’m not in any rush. Take your time.”

The hippo gave him a curt nod, moving back to his tasks. 

The tod was out running a few errands, currently ordering some his mate’s favorite food as well as something for himself. He was technically keeping her waiting, but he felt that leaving her to become a bit agitated at his absence might make for some amusement. He knew she might appreciate the consideration for her food, but the fox wondered if she would be in a state to care about it.

He shrugged, willing away the worry as the hippo gave him his food. 

The fox took his time walking back home, going through many different things in his mind, anything really to delay thinking about rushing back. 

Eventually though, he came upon the door of his humble abode. 

A smirk lined his muzzle as he chose to be a bit antagonistic, grasping the handle and shaking it a bit. There was a muffled sound from the other side of the door, along with some skittering sounds of paws and claws on flooring. His smirk turned into a sneer upon hearing that, his ears twitching and listening in. 

Pulling out his keys, the tod finally cared to unlock and open the door, calling out, “Honey bunny. I’m back. Got you your fav thing. A lovely fruit salad with extra apple slices.” 

“You idiot…” came a murmuring sigh from further in their home. 

Softly padding further in, Nick set down the food on a table, kneeling down to a shivering and squirming bunny on the floor. 

“Yeah I know,” be breathed evenly. “What did I do this time to deserve the title though?” 

Looking up from her strange position on the floor, nose twitching and ears draped down the back of her head, Judy let out a ragged breath as she spoke, “I didn’t actually expect you to leave to grab dinner…” 

“I figured you could use some time to yourself.” 

Her head dipped as she let out a whimper. 

Judy was on her knees on the floor, legs bent back at the knee and paws tied by the wrist behind her. The doe’s eyes were covered with a blindfold and body stripped of all clothing, excepting a collar on her neck. A small device was strapped to her thigh, with a small cord leading towards her most sensitive region. 

Nick had left her under the supposed premise of running errands, though she surmised it was under the guise of a joke. To her dismay and annoyance, he was gone for nearly an hour, leaving her shivering and unable to address the growing level of sensitivity from the small vibrator wreaking havoc within her body over the course of that time. 

The most frustrating thing was the lower setting of which the fox left it, driving her to the brink of release, but unable to achieve it. 

“Just… please…” she haphazardly begged with stuttered breaths, shuffling closer to her mate to give him a nuzzle. “Help me…” The grey doe took heavy intakes of her tod’s scent, a few shivering moans leaving her maw. 

Unbuttoning his shirt and unknotting his tie, Nick revealed his chest fur, to which his bunny nestled her muzzle in and took further deep breaths, her tongue lolling from her open mouth as she groomed him slightly. His paw rested on her head, petting her gently, as he watched her small tail wiggle and shake from his ministrations. The red fox then raked his extended claws down the middle of her back, along her spine. 

Judy’s head arched up, her back curving and rump rising in response to being given such affection. The tod began to lick her ears in earnest, drawing forth a tepid gasp from the doe. 

With an errant paw that the grey bunny wasn't paying attention to, the red fox reached behind his mate and curled a digit to insert it into her slick folds, a rolling moan erupting from her into his chest. 

Slowly, he kept stimulating her sex, the doe's hips wiggling and writhing, as her voice came out in squeaks and whimpers. Taking the paw from the top of her head, Nick wound back and have her round rump a firm slap. 

Judy bit her lip, a strained and hiss like moan seethed through her teeth, denoting to the fox that she felt both pain and pleasure. Her body now shook and shivered uncontrollably as he quirked and eyebrow. 

“Did you just cum, Carrots?” 

There was a sharp intake of air as the rabbit composed herself, shaking her head in the negative to his inquiry. 

“No…” she finally breathed, “but I'm… so close. Please let me… let me…”

“Say it,” the red fox tod commanded her, eyes now becoming shivering, predatory slits. His tongue snaked out to lick his muzzle, her scent heavily infused into the air around them and driving his possessive nature through the roof. 

Her sex seemed to tremble and twitch around his digit when he licked his snout, the wet sound that his mate knew all too well reaching her ears easily and giving her all sorts of imaginings. 

“Please…” she begged, “let me cum…” 

Lifting her chin gently, the fox leaned down to give her a tender kiss, their tongues slowly intertwining as heated breaths washed over each other. 

When they eventually parted, Nick pet her head once more, voicing with a low rumble to his tone, “Good girl.” 

Her hips shimmied once again, obviously pleased by the praise. 

Though ambitious, independent, and intelligent with an affinity for trying to take the lead, taking the role of Nick's submissive mate in circumstances such as these felt utterly liberating. She gave up all control, responsibility, and any pretense of decision to let her possessive and primal fox take command over her. It wasn't so much an estranged kink as it was a means of emotional release. 

She didn't have to put up a front or hold herself to a higher standard for the sake of upkeeping her image and reputation. 

Though her body might be bound, the actions of such and whatever Nick willed of her set her mind free.

And she loved it. 

Nick shifted his position, raising himself up in his knees and bringing his groin area to Judy's face. Her cheeks brushed against his pants, nose wiggling a bit as she smelled the slight musk of his arousal. A sizable bulge tented his pants, of which she easily felt. 

“Before I give you release though…,” the tod whispered to her, “I think I need a little attention here.” 

The grey doe barely hesitated, allowing her instincts to take over and opened her maw to encompass part of the bulge within her mouth, feeling it pulse and throb beneath the fabric. 

A throaty hum escaped the red fox, slightly surprised by his bunny’s willingness to attend to his needs. He let out a small chuckle as she desperately tried to stimulate him from above the cloth of his pants. 

“Let me at least give you easier access,” Nick purred, a tinge of sadistic pleasure lining his voice. 

The tod unzipped his pants and let the already erect shaft bounce up and out, popping Judy in the nose lightly. 

She barely flinched, her mind now working through the infinitely more dense musk that now poured forth from his exposed member. The scent permeated her, poisoning her and corrupting her from within. 

The grey bunny doe leaned forward and found whatever she could in her blindfolded state, her tongue and lips resting on her mate's knot. She sucked, licked, and nibbled at it, working her way up the thick length towards the tip. 

To her greatest relief, as well as pleasure, the fox began to rub his digits inside her, bringing her closer and closer to release. It made it harder to focus on her task, prompting her to quickly find the tip, giving it a shaky kiss…

Then greedily sucking it down as far as she could. 

A deep growl left her mate, with her lips and nose now pressed against the swell of his knot. She felt she had done well, a sentiment that seemed shared by her tod as his hips bucked a bit, Nick's throbbing shaft leaking generous amounts of precum into her mouth. Judy lapped it up from the tip, a boost of confidence at pleasuring her fox overriding her sense of embarrassment. 

His paws worked more fervently, making the doe's mouth and sex clench tight around him. The bunny tried to go deeper, unable to properly attend to the swollen mass of his knot. She knew that Nick could reach orgasm without needing it stimulated, but she also knew it was more fulfilling to do so. 

Sliding the large shaft from get mouth, a wet pop sounding as it bounced upward, Judy took in a deep few breaths, nuzzling her mate as she pleaded, “I'm really close, Nick. Can you untie my paws? I want to make sure you can feel good too.” 

Excepting some small growls and a nod, the fox tod wordlessly reached behind his doe and freed her wrists. 

When he resumed bringing her to the edge of release, the rabbit whimpered a bit, spreading her legs more and trying to steady herself. She knew she was close, Judy's whole body beginning to quiver as her focus became foggy. 

Acting purely on lustful instinct, the grey bunny gripped her mate's shaft firmly, putting all of it up to the knot in. Her head bobbed back and forth, the wet noises she was making both inciting her and embarrassing her. She might have slowed down to seem less shameful when she heard whines and grunts from Nick, denoting his increasing pleasure and near release. 

Her ministrations renewed with rising energy, her paws rubbing and encircling his pulsating knot, the length in her mouth twitching and trembling. 

Judy's orgasm came first, her body driven over the edge when Nick pinched her clit and slapped her butt once more. 

Unable to voice her release normally, the bunny ended up letting out a series of humming moans into the fox's shaft, her paws tightly grasping his throbbing knot. 

Oddly enough, the inadvertent stimulation ended up bringing Nick to his own very fulfilling release, a paw rising to hold his mate's head down on his member and hips jerking upwards a bit as her mouth was promptly flooded with an excess of seed. 

Not knowing what else to do, her instincts took over as she began to gulp down his cum, the sound of such reaching both of their ears. As each pulsing spurt waned in potency, her mate’s firm paw became softer in its actions, petting her head as he took deep breaths. 

Releasing his member and knot, the doe pulled back from the thick length, her tongue hanging out and breathing very ragged. She couldn’t push herself upright, her recently torturously prolonged orgasm still leaving her trembling and weak. 

Judy fell forward, her face digging into his navel, a strong and musky scent pervading her twitching nose. While her nose wasn’t overly powerful, the blindfold was making everything seem… more. Her mate’s shaft was pressed against her chest and neck now, twitching in the afterglow of his own climax. 

After all the panting and all the trembling, the grey bunny let out a strangled laugh as she noted, “I think we both really needed that.” 

She let out a hum of satisfaction as Nick used the paw that previously stimulated her slit to squeeze her rump, pulling her up and letting her rest in his lap. With a small shiver from her, the tod pulled out the little vibrator, with it falling on the floor. 

Letting her nuzzle his chest, breathing his scent in, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and hearing the heavy pounding of his heartbeat. 

It wasn’t but a few moments of such before the fox lifted her further, his paws scooping her up from under her butt, bringing her still hypersensitive lower lips to his own muzzle. Her legs reflexively locked themselves around his head, a small yip of surprise leaving her maw. Judy braced her paws on his head, feeling Nick’s paws and claws kneading and scratching at her rump and thighs alike. His digits sank a bit into her flesh, the plushness of her body being something he loved and something she grew to embrace about herself. 

The fox’s tongue whipped out, fast and hard, plunging deep into the doe’s already soaked folds. She sucked in a breath and gripped his ears tight. He barely flinched, seemingly expecting this as she let her breath out in a long, hissing moan. Her oversensitive sex twitched and quivered around him, the bunny’s previously fading sexual tension now returned and burning her from within. 

“You suck…” Judy whimpered, her paws releasing his ears and lightly patting at his head, all in a hopeless endeavor to get him to back off. “You know how easy it is to rile me up…” 

Pulling his snout and tongue away from her, he voiced a refreshing sigh, as if he just got done quenching his thirst. The grey doe’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, thighs clenching together as her slit trembled from the sound he made. 

“If you want me to stop,” he snidely remarked, “you could just say so. We  _ did  _ agree on a safe word before paw.” 

The rabbit bit her lip, knowing he was giving her both an out… and strong arming his dominance over her. If she wanted, he would most definitely stop. She knew that. 

The main problem was that he knew that too. He knew how badly she wanted this, how far she was willing to go, and the lines she wouldn't cross. That gave him a sense of control over her in this situation that was calculated and well thought out. 

Judy whimpered in submission, nuzzling into his chest. 

She felt a small tug, followed by a click and the removal of her blindfold. Though little light existed in that moment, it took a few seconds to adjust.  Looking down, her breath caught, heartrate rose, and pupils dilated, as she viewed the leash that was now attached to her collar, the cord leading to her mate’s clenched paw. Though he had barely connected them by such an odd means, a pleasant feeling coursed through her body, making her fur stand on end and sending chills through her. 

The grey bunny doe was about to speak up, when Nick tugged at the leash, pulling at the collar and unbalancing her slightly. The action, along with his predatory gaze, stirred a simmering cauldron of heated feelings within her. She could barely comprehend what was going on with her own mind, but she knew one tiny thing…

She wanted this.

The bunny could be untouched the rest of the night and she would be completely content with the show of dominant energy he exuded, bearing down upon her psyche with a sensual gratification all of its own. 

He wrapped the end of the cord around his paw, setting her down on the floor, kneeling with her legs together and paws resting on her full thighs. The red fox stood up, turning his back and brushing his tail across her breasts, the silken fur tickled and stimulated her nipples, making Judy shiver. She cast an admonishing glance at her tod, which quickly melted underneath his resulting gaze. 

Nick’s eyes seemed almost luminescent, pupils constrained into shivering slits. There was an air of something primal and very possessive beneath his stare, mixed with the more modern inclinations of his actions. She was his prey. Not only as some feral comparison, but in some twisted form of her circumstance, submissive to his desire… and her own. 

Pulling decisively on the leash, Judy was forced to follow, her legs still trembling and opting to go on all fours. She crawled alongside her mate, ears lying down the back of her head and body still weak from her recent climax. 

The red fox discarded of his own clothing, the prodigious shaft that invaded her mouth pulsing from its rested state and returning to an intimidating size. Whether from her current view, due to the situation, or simply the light playing tricks, his mate could have sworn he looked a bit larger than usual. In her mind, the grey doe tried to stifle the part of her that was imagining everything he could do to her in her obedient state. 

They entered the bedroom, with Nick reaching a paw underneath her midsection and tossing her on the bed. She rolled and squeaked in surprise, knowing that might happen but still not fully expecting it. 

Before she could properly recover and readjust herself, the tod had pounced on top of the doe, the fox hunched over her. Judy tucked her legs close to her chest, with Nick pulling the leash upwards. She had no choice but to acquiesce and raise her head, arching her back and allowing her mate to dip his muzzle and lick her chest. His long tongue dragged over her nipples, sending sparks of pleasure through her body and causing her legs to thrash around slightly. 

Giving her an unmoving stare, he snapped playfully at a nipple, causing her to bite her lower lip as a moan tried to come out. He nipped at her again, the doe failing to keep herself stifled this time and letting out a gasping squeal. 

“Just a little gentler…” she mumbled. 

The red tod grinned devilishly and snapped his jaws around where her neck met her shoulder, eliciting a series of stuttered squeaks and whines, Judy’s legs now kicking and stretching out. Her sex quivered and dripped in renewed need, with Nick taking a few deep sniffs of the air and licking her fur in response. 

With a free paw, the fox reached down and inserted a digit into her lower lips, a heated fluid liberally leaking from her folds. He bit down on her with more force, feeling her sex tremble against his paw pads as she vented out a moan. Her mate wished he could get her neck but was enjoying having the collar there for now. 

He barely began to stimulate her with his paw before she whimpered and wrapped her arms around him, lifting her hips into his paw and shaking like a leaf. A small growl left his maw, driving her pleasure a bit further at the dominant sound reaching her ears. 

It took a minute before she came down enough to separate, his muzzle parting with a foggy gasp leaving him, the paw inside her slowly withdrawing with a tendril of fluid connecting to her soft and swollen slit. 

“You are so sensitive right now,” Nick whispered in her ear, smiling as she made an embarrassed whine and turned her head away. 

“Whose fault do you think that is?” Judy fired back with a sideways glance back to him. “You regularly tease me, leave me hanging, abuse my weak points, treat me like a pet, drive me to and well past the point pleasurable release, even when I’m so sensitive that each touch makes me unable to think as my body thrashes.” 

The red fox tod smirked as he spoke, “Sounds like you have it rough.” 

Her eyes flitted back to him, then to the opposite wall several times as her mouth worked open and shut, the grey bunny doe’s voice finally leaving her in a meek tone, “I… wasn’t complaining…”

“So you like being treated like a pet?” her mate smoothly questioned in her ear, a low huskiness to his voice that made her pant a little. 

“I… uh…” she began, cheeks and ears flushed a deep red, her thighs closing together in reaction to feeling exposed emotionally. Judy couldn’t take his gaze, so dominant and primal, instead choosing to lean up and bury her face in his chest scruff, nodding fervently. 

His paw settled on top of her head, raking his claws through her fur and scratching her head as he told her, “Good girl.” 

The doe began to purr and wiggle her tail, reveling in the affectionate attention she was being given. Even is she was being submissive, it wasn’t exactly like she was being dominated. There was care and affectionate embrace within her fox’s intentions. 

After letting her mate spoil her for a few minutes, she parted from him, turning over and lifting her butt. On her knees and raising her hips, she began to grind her rear against his throbbing shaft, hearing him let out a rumbling growl as his member twitched against her. He pressed his own hips against her, precum dripping from the tip of his large shaft. 

“Can we… do it like we did in the hospital?” Judy voiced in passing, barely a whisper in her tone. 

Tightening his hold on the leash, Nick pulled it back, making his mate tilt her head back, guided by his action.

The fox tod leaned over her, pressing his thickness into her rump as he told her, “Beg.” 

“T-take me…” she stuttered in a barely heard voice. 

There was a hard slap to her butt, one of her cheeks rippling slightly from the powerful open pawed hit that the primal and dominant red fox gave one side of her rump. She arched her back and squealed in both pain and pleasure. 

“Mmm…” Judy hummed, dipping her head down as she found her voice. “Take me like you did in the hospital… pin me down with your body… press my own into the bed and make me yours.” 

Nick dropped the leash and gripped her rear, quickly finding the entrance to her wet sex and pumping his hips to meet hers. All but the knot of his foxhood became buried in her now quivering and clenching lower lips. The doe had climaxed once more, her legs giving out beneath her and the tod bearing his weight down to make sure he stayed inside. 

The resulting actions of both of them ended up with her flattened into the bed, her plush and round rear now being pounded by his hips, the knot popping into her with a wet sound that echoed within their room. It only seemed to intensify her orgasm as his whole member rested within her now, the tip rather brutally pressing against her cervix. 

With Nick now fully inside her, he began to thrust powerfully into his bunny. He went slowly at first, increasing the tempo and force over time. He laid over her, encompassing her body with his own, his scent now permeating her every breath with a thick musk that felt like it threatened to suffocate her. 

She loved it though. It was both exhilarating and comforting that his primal scent filled her nose, his heartbeat pounded away just above her, with her ears picking up every throb that ended up making that which was inside her twitch and pulsate with aching need to release. 

The grey bunny’s voice came out in ragged moans and whines, with her fox’s hips picking up the pace and continuously driving her over the edge and into the abyss of orgasmic bliss. 

After countless of her own, it finally seemed as if Nick was reaching his own climax again, with his body making short, jerking thrusts into her. The red tod’s shaft swelled and pulsed, spurting a deluge of thick fluids into her body. Judy’s legs stretched out and toes curled in pleasure as her fox pumped her womb full of his seed, the soft swell of her abdomen growing with his output. 

Her mate grunted above her, nuzzling his snout into her neck and licking her ears with fevered passion, the now swollen knot locking them together until he was done. 

“Nick… Nick… kiss me…” the small doe pleaded, wiggling her hips and trying to turn her head to face him. Her wiggling seemed to cause her mate to throb within her once more, with Nick driving his hips down and member a little further into Judy’s stretched lower lips. The grey bunny cried out, with his snout tilting down and tilting hers up so they could kiss. 

She melted into the sweet embrace of their lips, her moans and whimpers stifled by his mouth and tongue. He could feel her whole body shaking, along with the shiver of her small puffy tail. 

“Oh sweet blueberry pie… you are the best,” Nick rasped into her ears, their mouths finally parting from their tender, though still somewhat passionate kiss. 

“I should hope so…” Judy fired back with an attempt at sass, her tone laden with panting and small squeaks. “I would be pretty mad if you did that with anyone else.” 

“Oh, please,” her mate breathed, “I can’t see anyone else but you being able to put up with me. Besides, I’m a one bunny fox. You’re all mine.” On the last mention, the red fox wrapped an arm around his bunny’s neck, bracing without causing her breathing issue, so that he could press his thick member just a little deeper into Judy, as if implying his statement to her.

She let out a soft sigh, trying to keep her more vocal noises under wraps. 

“You… you’re all mine, too,” the rabbit whispered back, reaching up to give her mate a scratch under the chin. 

After nearly an hour, the two were finally able to seperate, with both giving out a long sigh as they felt the pressure upon their respective sexes become relieved. 

Nick got up and walked over to the bathroom, the water turning on and his tongue lapping up every drop he could. 

Judy, however, attempted to throw her legs over the edge of the bed, stepping on the floor and feeling her legs tremble and shiver. They gave out and she collapsed, grunting as she caught herself well enough but feeling a wave of exhaustion overcome her. 

Groaning, she yelled out in complaint to her mate, “I thought it was the females who felt refreshed after sex. How is it that I’m worn out and you look ready to take on a rhino in a fight?”

The red fox tod began to laugh rather loudly, looking through the open door to the bathroom and padding over to help his bunny up, cradling her in his arms. 

“I couldn’t even begin to understand that myself, but apparently it’s a thing with us,” Nick cooed to her, the bunny’s deadpan face looking rather unamused. 

“You could say we fight the stereotypes,” he offered in a follow up. “I mean… it used to be a stereotype that females did the housework and all that nonsense, but I actually like to clean somewhat and am pretty much the cook of the house. Just as well, you are the more take charge individual at work. Whatever the case, don’t think too hard on it. I enjoyed myself.” 

Setting her back down on the bed, Nick began to give her pecks and kisses, focusing on her hips and legs, as if trying to will them back into working order. Eventually resting his chin on her thighs, emerald eyes meeting amethyst, the fox smiled up at his bunny with perked ears, humming with satisfaction. 

“I just thought of something funny,” he voiced. 

The smaller mammal sighed, saying, “I’m almost afraid to ask.” 

“You know that thing where you lay out, legs stretched and belly down?” Nick asked without provocation. The doe tilted her head in curiosity, finding the lack of a joke odd. 

“Uh… yeah… You’re usually staring at my butt like that… not that I mind,” Judy detailed, slowly remembering the many instances of such. 

“I just thought of a name or two for it,” the tod remarked with a devious smirk. 

“Prey tell… what?” 

“Splooty Judy.” 

“No,” she bluntly rebuked. 

“Judy Booty.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Splooty Booty.” 

“Sweet cheese and crackers, you are insufferable,” Judy gasped, barely able to contain her laughter as Nick reached over and squeezed her rump upon saying the last name. 

“Mine,” he growled.” 

The small grey doe blushed, grabbing his ears as she said, “Oh shut up, dumb fox.”

 


End file.
